The World Around Us
by TheGirlWithNoIQ
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's first child, Tenshi, has nightmares every night. Nothing they do will make it go away, and it lets her parents have less and less options to try out. * It's also a 'side-fic' inside with different pairings before and under Naruto and Hinata's engagement-party. . .Story better than it sounds, more info inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the third time I have edited or deleted this story, isn't I amazing..:P

It was my first story so maybe I never will be happy with it.. who knows...

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto owns Naruto. I don't own the photo, just the plot...

About the story: It will be a story revolving Naruto and Hinata's relationship as a family. Chapters labeled as _'__chapter'_ is about the main storyline, but chapters named _something else_ is about the past or an action that doesn't actual suit exactly in the story...you can call it 'friller' chapters if you want, but I think you would like them more than the bloody friller-episodes on Naruto..

¤They are around 24 years old, but of course changes in the time the 'friller' chapters occurs..

¤Rated T for swearing or other bad words... I will try to have it in a minimum...

*Other pairings will happen in later chapters... Have suggestions of whom, please tell me:)

Sorry for future spellings... I'm not English! You can call this chapter a prologue if you want.

Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

_Chapter One_

Naruto had never been in such a hurry before. His heart-beat quickened as fast as he ran, jumping past high and low house roofs in a speed nobody ever had seen him use, not even in the most high-ranked mission. The people who unbelievably managed to see him could only question what had happened. They had never seen him rush that much in their lives.

At the moment Naruto saw a black crow flying over the peaceful lonely sky with heavy, silent wings he knew something had happened. He had felt it in his gut.

He had dropped the groceries he held and began to run in the direction he knew the house he and his wife had moved into shortly after they got married two years ago was placed, not caring to increase the lack of oxygen his lungs sang for. He just wanted to get home as quick as possible.

He jumped of a roof and landed right outside his house. Kakashi stood there, not reading his favorite orange book he usually held tightly in his hand. The sight in front of him made Naruto anxious. Kakashi not reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' meant something was really, really bad, or that Lady Tsunade had taken it away as she threatened to do if she ever caught him read it in a meeting again.

But deep inside Naruto knew it wasn't it.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Hinata is in the hospital. I don't know any more than that she fell down the stairs while she cleaned."

"What!" He gasped, tried to get his quick breathing slower and his brain-process faster. He didn't like that she did all the cleaning at home. The house could be quite large for just the two of them.

"Will… will she be alright?"

"I don't know Naruto; you have to go to the hospital and check out yourself. I can follow you if you want."

The blond boy barely nodded and soon where they going to the Konoha Hospital.

-:-:-

Naruto ran like a maniac while his sensei walked in a rather bored way. His hand was in his pocket while the other one held a well-known book. He didn't even look up when he heard;

"Kakashi-sensei, you need to hurry! Stop reading porn, this is an emergency."

People who saw the weird couple stared after them, rather stunned by the sight.

Almost at the hospital Naruto ran as fast that his legs nearly could keep up.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" he yelled to everyone who stood like grass-eating cows outside his goal.

One of them where Neji who mumbled: "Idiot" when Naruto pushed him to get closer to the known building.

Neji didn't like him at all, thought Hinata could choose a better husband. The blond's loud behavior and short-thinking decisions annoyed him and Neji had to wonder what Hinata saw in him. Though he never would sink so low to ask.

-:-:-

Naruto threw the door open and stormed inside the hospital, breathless. He met one of the doctors who said Hinata's room-number when he asked for it rather desperately.

He crashed up the stairs, not patient enough to take the elevator that in his sake was to slow to even be called an elevator. He didn't bother if Kakashi was after him or not. The only thing he could think about was his wife, Hinata Uzumaki. Was she alright?

He found the room-number, were just about to open the door when he suddenly heard a woman say behind him.

"Naruto, you have to stop! Lady Tsunade is in there right now, you just have to wait a little minute. She said if you didn't she would show you a powerful fist or two..."

It was Sakura, his pink-haired friend who stood with her arms crossed. She looked determined. She went and placed herself in front of the door he only was seconds near to reach.

"Sakura, my wife is in there, I'm in a very bad mood so move out-of-the-way!"

His whole face shone red of anger and lack of breath. Sakura took a deep breath to calm her own fury before she said in an unlikely mild voice: "I'm sorry Naruto but I cannot do it. Lady Tsunade said that you have to wait outside."

"But why Sakura? I want to see my wife. Maybe she`s dy- Oh my God, I have to see her!" He cried frenetic, waving his hands over his head while he spoke terrible upset by the mere thought that she was.

He tried to move Sakura away from the white hospital-door and soon they started to push each other like they used to do when they where little.

"Naruto, your wife is going to be alright."

Both the blond and pinkette jumped when they heard Lady Tsunade strong voice. None of them had noticed that the door had opened midst in their heated argue.

"You can go inside if you want…Congratulations by the way!"

Lady Tsunade smirked at him, before she and Sakura walked away both smiling like idiots. Naruto seemed a little puzzled by the last comment but Hinata's faint voice got his head back to reality.

"Naruto!"

He wasted no time and ran inside but stopped surprised when he saw what she held in her hands.

A baby, a cute little baby with dark, short hair and surprisingly clear-blue eyes. The baby was cute, giggled when seeing him.

"Aren't our baby beautiful?" Hinata's excited voice floated true the quiet room.

Naruto only managed to nod; his eyes were on the baby who laughed at him kind-natured.

"Will you come over and have a look?"

He nodded again, began slowly to take one foot in front of the other.

Hinata clapped her hand on the bed, wanted Naruto to sit beside her. He did so, were now an inch from the baby who still stared and laughed at him in a curious manner.

The beautiful, newborn baby smiled at him, tried to touch him with small hands.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He looked at Hinata biting his lower lip, suddenly very nervous.

"It's a girl!"

His wife smiled happily at him. "You're a dad! Aren`t you glad, honey?"

Hinata tried to look at him when he didn't utter a thing, but he shifted his gaze away.

"I don`t know. I'm happy but also very nervous." Naruto confessed embarrassed.

Hinata laughed and kissed his lips. Said with a gentle grin: "It's okay. It is our first child after all. Have you any idea what we should call her?"

"I don`t know…"

Naruto took a deep breath and took a closer look at the beautiful baby.

Meanwhile she told him excitedly; "Tsunade-sama said its normal for a newborn baby that the eye and hair-colour changes after some time, so our child is something for herself. Isn't that just wonderful?"

He listened to what she said, nodding to himself still thinking deeply. Finally he breathed out slowly and said; "I can only think about one name, Tenshi. Do you like-"

"I love it honey!" she clapped her hands in exclamation. "You're seriously the best!"

"... " He smiled relieved, glad she liked the name he suggested.

Naruto wondered why this woman loved him, why she looked past his many mistakes and tragic past. That he wasn't the smartest guy in the world and that he in many years had been clueless to her love made him wonder, made him ask himself why this kind-hearted, beautiful woman still stuck to after all this years. Why she hadn't given up the hope for them being together, it really made him think. Why was he the happiest man on earth?

A soft giggle escaped the little one there she had managed to take a good grip of her father's finger, waking the blond boy out of the thinking-slumber.

He laughed back, seeing the baby tried to eat his hand.

"I think she would be a huge eater when she grows up. I wouldn't be surprised if she has ramen as her favorite meal." Hinata commented of the sight.

"Me neither…" was Naruto's laughing-filled reply.

* * *

Tenshi means angel in Japanese.

So, what do you think? I will post the second chapter soon.

Bye until then!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry I'm late with the update. I was (and still am) unsure if the chapter was good enough. Well, I will just wait and see...

Thank you so much for putting this story on favorite/alert list. And thank you so much for the nice reviews!:)

**DISCLAIMER; **Kishimoto owns Naruto while somebody that's not me owns the photo...

Read and enjoy!...

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"Do you know why I love you?" Naruto looked at his wife with cute, happy eyes. He had his arm lazily wrapped around her waist, resting his head atop of hers.

"No, why do you love me?" She asked not moving a body-part, enjoying how they touched each other. She smiled slightly about what he was going to say.

They were standing next to the baby-cradle they just recently had bought, looked at the newborn baby who was fast asleep with a little toy close to the chest.

It was their child, their second child who was sleeping without any worry on its features.

Rabu was his name; he had gotten the hint of blond hair like his father but pale oval eyes like his other parent, though his eyes being close they couldn't see it. People guessed he would get the Byakugan when he got older because of them. The difference from the normal Hyuuga's eyes was that his had the slightest tint of blue.

He was beautiful and he loved to laugh and play with the other babies. (Sasuke and Sakura had just got twins who liked to play with him whenever they could.)

Naruto and Hinata watched his sleep in silence, a peaceful lovely silence, but the quiet time vanished when they heard Tenshi scream out loud: "Mommy… Daddy! It's a monster, help!"

Both mom and dad sighed when they heard her. Their daughter used to have nightmares almost each and every night. And it never stopped, Naruto and Hinata wasn`t sure what to do about it.

Tenshi, their first-born child was five years old and loved to help Hinata with cleaning, and she liked to watch Naruto practice countless of jutsu's in the training-ground. She was beautiful with the short, dark hair and clear-blue eyes. She and his brother didn't look like siblings, but they were very close. Always noticing when the other one wasn't near.

"Tenshi, it's okay. We are here, relax now."

Naruto and his wife came in to her room; saw the daughter standing on her bed, crying loudly while her body shook in fear.

"Mom and dad, I'm s-scared."

"Honey, it's okay. We are here, nobody will hurt you." Hinata whispered to her ear and gave her a warm long hug. The daughter sniffled a bit before she calmed down. And soon was she of sleeping again, safe in her mother's strong embrace.

"We have to do something about it. She has gotten nightmares every night in a month now. It can`t continue like this." Naruto said tiredly, looked at the sleeping child while he scratched his head in thoughts.

"Yeah, but what should we do?" Hinata asked while she put a white blanket over her daughter's shoulders, stroke her hair one last time. The young parents went out of the room, silently closing the door.

"We should talk to Lady Tsunade, maybe she could help us." The husband suggested and his wife agreed with a simple nod.

**-:-:-**

Some days later the little family walked through Konoha's many streets, meeting friends who congratulated with their son who was three months old. He sat in a stroller, smiled friendly although curious to the people who drew attention to him. He enjoyed being the center for attention, something he had gotten from his father who laughed of his son's expression of glee when people baby-talked to him.

The weather was great, the sun steaming hot and almost everyone was dressed in tops and shorts. Somebody _only_ walked in shorts, claiming the weather was far too hot for a stupid t-shirt.

"Naruto, you and Tenshi can go to Lady Tsunade. I'm following Rabu to Sakura; she said that she could take care of him for a while." Hinata said. "I'm coming after you later, ok?"

She kissed her husband and daughter goodbye and walked away, the son making a 'bye-bye'-sound to his sister.

"Tenshi, do you want to meet the fifth Hokage?" Naruto asked when his wife and baby were out of sight, inside the huge mess of people the streets was crowded of.

"Oh, am I going to meet her? Wow!" Tenshi giggled and took her dad's big and warm hand; they changed their direction to the Hokage's residence.

On the way they talked about ramen. They both loved Ichiraku's, and they use to eat there two-three times a week, if Hinata didn't mind of course.

And so were they outside the Hokage residence. It was huge, rebuilt and looked very powerful there it stood, towering over the houses nearby. Naruto pointed to the window where Tsunade had her office, Tenshi replied with an excited jump only children could make.

They went inside the huge building, straight to the fifth Hokage's office. Naruto talked about all the times he had been there getting missions or argued with the leader, his daughter listened looking around the many corridors they travelled in. Naruto suddenly stopped and reached out a hand to knock, he opened a door and saw Lady Tsunade sit in her chair. Her yellow hair hanged nicely down her back and she looked as firm as she used to.

"Hello, Naruto. It's been a while. You look great." Then she saw the girl behind him. "Is that your daughter? Wow, how much she has grown. It's some years since I last saw her."

Naruto smiled and agreed, led Tenshi to a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. She looked at the leader with the clear-blue eyes of her, speechless because of the nice-looking Hokage in front.

Naruto sat down in the chair next to her, still holding her hand, squeezing it in reassurance when Lady Tsunade opened her mouth.

"What's your name, little girl?" She asked friendly. The girl gasped for a moment before she said with a low voice.

"M-my name is Tenshi. Are you the Hokage? You are s-so young, daddy said you were an old granny."

Tsunade laughed, but sent the father a glare nobody but he could read. He had gotten it much more often than other people after all.

"She is adorable and honest like kids her age normally is. " Again she sent him a glare, "and she looks like her father and mother. What would you talk to me about?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "She has nightmares every night, she use to scream out loud and wake up the neighbors. What should we do?"

Some minutes past before Tsunade said half interested: "It's normal to have nightmares; children have huge fantasies you know. Sometimes it's hard to 'cure', so maybe we should try to understand what she dreams about. Tenshi, can you tell me what you see in the bad dreams of yours?"

The girl nodded and said slowly, a little scared while she thought about it: "I-I dream about a huge, black monster with many tails who is hunting me."

"Can you describe the monster for me?" Tsunade asked with a slight frown.

"The monster is huge, black and have one red, s-scary eye who look mean at me."

"Are you alone in the dream, and where are you in it?" Tsunade asked gently, Tenshi swallowed and said quietly.

"I-I'm in Konoha in the middle of the night, running down the streets with the huge monster after me. A creepy man with an orange mask jumps from building to building; he looks at me. The monster screams 'I will get you' after me and I'm scared!"

A few tears ran down her cheeks, she was still very scared after those bad nightmares. Naruto took his arms around her, comforted her. His skin was almost as white as Sai, he had heard what his daughter was saying and he didn't like it like parents usually didn't.

"A huge monster, you say? The monster will never get you, your mom and dad will protect you." Tsunade said kindly, but her eyes showed uneasiness.

"Shizune, come in!"

Naruto and Tenshi jumped when Lady Tsunade yelled out, the big door opened and Shizune ran in with her hair in a brown mess.

"Hello, Shizune. It's been a while since last time!" Naruto said smiling, happy to see her again.

"Oh my… Naruto! How are you, who are the little girl next to you? Is it your daughter? Wow!" Shizune, quite surprised smiled like a creepy weirdo; she pulled herself together when she saw Tsunade's look and asked her: "What is it?" in a professional matter.

"Can you take Tenshi out for a second? I have to talk to her dad."

Shizune nodded and took Tenshi's hand. "Will you meet Tonton, Tsunade-sama's deep loved pig? You can help me catch him; he doesn't want to take a bath."

Tenshi answered in giggles and they were soon walking out of the room.

**-:-:-**

Minutes went away in silence. Then finally Tsunade spoke up; "She describes the monster like the Ten tails. And the man with the orange mask must be Madara."

"What… like the Ten tails? Madara! But, how can…"

"I don't know, maybe she saw a picture of it or something. She can have heard someone talk about it and him, and the fantasy have made it like that…"

"We haven't talked about the Ten Tails at all, specially not Madara! How can it be...?" Naruto was furious and wouldn't believe it. Tsunade took a deep breath before she calmly exhaled.

"I don't know Naruto, I do not know…"

The silence came again, but when the door opened with a huge bam the noises from the outside world followed with.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It was a little trouble with Sakura's twins." Hinata's breathless voice rang through the room, and the fifth Hokage accepted the apology with a short nod.

Hinata said a quiet ''Hello'' to her husband before she sat down in the chair her daughter before sat on.

She sensed that something was going on when none of them said a thing. An uncomfortable silence was there instead, making her know something was up.

"What is it?"

"Your husband told me about your daughter's bad dreams, and she herself described the nightmare. The monster sounds like the Ten tails. And I'm not finished..." Tsunade said when Hinata was going to open her mouth. "A man with an orange mask is also in the dream, and with the mask it has to be Madara."

"What! Lady Tsunade… how is it possible?''

"I don't know. Have you ever talked to her about the Ten tails or Madara?"

"No, why should I?"

"That's weird… why should she dream a nightmare like that then?" Tsunade asked, mostly to herself. In the end she shook her head.

"I don't know how or why, but to get the nightmares to stop you should sleep next to her some times a week, maybe it stops then, who knows? But when did the nightmares begin?"

"It began a month ago." Naruto answered thoughtfully, looked at his wife who nodded back.

"Did something happen at that time, a trigger for the nightmares?"

"No, I don't think so…Hinata?"

"Huh... No, not that I can think abo- oh my..!"

"What! Hinata, what do you think about?"

Tsunade herself looked curious not saying a word, waiting for the young woman to open her mouth.

"I… don't you remember Naruto? When you trained? You destroyed… and with the rocks… and suddenly the guy was there…"

"What Hinata, tell me!" The fifth Hokage yelled with a frown, impatient of the woman's lack of words.

Hinata swallowed and told Lady Tsunade about the incident:

"The children and I watched Naruto train to celebrate Rabu's second month. On the way back we decided to go the Memorial Stone. We stood there in a few minutes, suddenly was this creepy guy next to us. He looked at Naruto in this weird way, screamed 'monster, monster' at him. We all got scared but luckily to us he ran away far into the woods again. Tenshi got especially scared. She admires Naruto, you know."

"Unbelievable, think that I forgot the whole, damn thing…"

Naruto shook his head, ashamed of himself.

His wife squeezed his hand. "Honey, don't blame yourself. We agreed to forget the incident, you just did it literally." She patted his head with her other hand. Tsunade smirked a little of the weird couple, but quickly changed to her normal firm self.

"Okay, but that doesn't tell me why she dreams about the Ten tails or Madara..."

"No, it doesn't…" Naruto mumbled and looked outside the window. He was thinking, hard.

All three of them were thinking, but they couldn't figure it out.

"Oh, is it that late? Sakura is going to kill me!" Hinata said frantically, her husband and the Hokage both jumped of the sudden and unlikely outburst.

"Shizune, come in here!" Yelled the leader and soon was Tenshi, Tonton and the woman herself in the room, all of them laughing loud of something that just happened.

"We're done here. Maybe we'll talk together later. Sadly I wasn't helping much; if Jiraiya still was alive he would probably be in much bigger help than me. I'm not sure you knew this, but he loved children." Tsunade said: her voice not as strong as before, it was a little shaking.

Naruto met her eyes from a moment, nodding in understanding.

"Bye-bye everybody, it was nice to see you again." He said and sent them a weak wave, a bit moved over the flom of memories that began spinning through his mind when he thought about his former master.

"Bye piggy!" Tenshi giggled to Tonton. The Uzumaki family waved and so were they walking out from the Hokage's office, soon out from the building.

"I'm going to get Rabu, just go in the meantime. We will catch you soon anyways."

A second later Hinata ran away from them; she was in a big hurry. Naruto smiled, took his daughter's hand and walked down the streets with calm steps.

"Who is Jiraiya, daddy?" Tenshi looked at him when he met her gaze for a moment. He smiled a little.

"Jiraiya was my teacher, and in a weird way also my godfather. He was a great teacher and I cared a lot of him. He died in battle some years ago."

"How do the Hokage know about him?"

"The fifth Hokage was a good friend of him. They were former team-mates."

They walked in silence, both of them in deep thoughts.

"You're very slow, do you know that?" Hinata's laugh made them jump. Naruto smiled, heard Rabu giggle happy down in his stroller.

"Hello, little guy! Was it fun to play with the twins?"

The son laughed in answer.

"Sakura was very angry when I got to the house, since Rabu was there it was impossible to get the twins to sleep. They wanted to play with him instead. Sasuke said that many neighbors complained about the noise, he said he will get you…"

Naruto laughed and said. "We're friends… I don't think he would catch me if he tried anyway. Remember I'm stronger than him." He grabbed his wife hand. He smiled at her and with the two children they walked down the streets to their little, white house.

**-:-:-**

Many weeks pasted without any bad dreams. At the beginning they slept next to her, and when they stopped with it no scream at night woke them up. Tenshi was very happy now, she never cried or became scared anymore.

Naruto and Hinata were surprised, but also very glad. They thought it had helped to talk about it.

But one night, two months after the parents talked with Tenshi about the nightmares at the Hokage's office, they sat in the living room, on their favorite green sofa. She was six years old and was preparing for the Academy.

"Honey, are the bad dreams away now?" Hinata asked tired. Every single one of them was tired, sleepy after a long day. They had a meeting in the Academy, getting information about things and teachers she would have.

"No, but four nice people say that I shouldn't be afraid, and in the dream they fight against the monster…"

"What!" Naruto and Hinata gasped in shock and sent each-other some worried looks.

"They are kind to me; say that I shouldn't be afraid. They also know my name."

"C…can you describe those four people?" Naruto swallowed, Tenshi answered happily:

"One of those four is an old man with white, long hair and funny sandals."

The parents were shocked.

"The second one is a man with yellow, spikey hair like you dad. The only different is that he is much prettier."

Still shock between the parents, but Hinata smiled a little when she heard the last sentence.

"The third one is a cool, beautiful woman with fire-red hair. She's awesome!"

Naruto couldn't believe what Tenshi was talking about.

'She had dreamt about Jiraiya, dad and mom?' He was so surprised, and a bit sad when he thought about their death. It was tough not having them near, not having someone relative to help him when he needed it. When he was an orphan he had wondered what had happened to them, who they were.

A long silence went before he asked: "Who is the fourth one?"

"The fourth one is a man who looks like grandpa Hiashi. But this one is much funnier, he says I look like you mom!"

Tenshi laughed and said happily.

"They said they are watching over me, so I am not afraid anymore. The monster will never get me… I'm tired so I am going to bed. Goodnight!"

When the daughter left them a shocked silence began to spread between them.

"Was the fourth one… your uncle Hizashi?"

Hinata nodded in tears,

"He sacrificed himself in the risk of dad's life. Someone wanted to kill dad, but uncle Hizashi sacrificed himself. I know dad miss him, they were twins after all… who was the other three?"

"Jiraiya, my father Minato and my mother Kushina..."

"Why does our daughter dream about them? Why are they fighting against the monster in her dream?"

None of them could answer the questions but deep, deep inside was they relieved that they protected Tenshi, even though it was just in the dreams. They felt safe, that someone watched over them from above.

Many minutes pasted before the husband asks his wife:

"Do you know why I love you?"

"No, why do you love me?" Hinata whispered, looked very curious at her beloved husband. Her eyes were teary.

"I love you because you are nice, kind, beautiful, strong and smart. You are a caring mother and wife. And you are the best cook in the whole Fire-country. But the biggest reason whyI love you is because you love me, a not so smart guy, back!"

Naruto laughed when he saw Hinata's face, came silently closer to her in the sofa and gave a soft, tender kiss to her lips.

She laughed and kissed him back.

* * *

So, what do you think?

Rabu means something about the line 'love' in Japanese.

Do you have some ideas for other pairings or ideas for plot. I will happily try to write them in future chapters.

Until next time, bye!:)


	3. Unanswered Thoughts

Hello and thank you so much for the nice reviews and for putting this story into your favorite/alert list!:)

I stopped on chapter two last time, when the story was named 'Naruto and Hinata's world'. I don't know why, I guess I was far too lazy and had a lot of ideas spinning in my head. I was also very depressive and after my last pc got destroyed I didn't bother write more. Enough about that!

Someone reviewed last chapter and told me Ai means love in Japanese, not Rabu. I used Google-translate when I found the word and the meaning so don't blame me. It says there Rabu means love as well!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto, the mighty Masashi Kishimoto does!

First friller-chapterXD

Read and (hopefully) enjoy!^.^

* * *

_Unanswered Thoughts_

Tsunade watched the retreating family disappearing through the door. How much time had passed since last time she saw them? If she remembered correctly it was on a two-months health check after their son's birth. It was a normal routine to check if the baby grew much and ate well. Their son Rabu had eaten well and grew fast as babies did. And the same routine with his sister Tenshi some years earlier had shown the exact same thing.

When Naruto requested for a meeting some days back about his daughter she didn't expect this. She didn't think this beautiful young girl could have nightmares about a monster similar to the Ten tails and Madara… it had to be him. Who else would wear an orange-swirling mask? Who else would gladly make himself comfortable in a child's innocent head?

_How in the world did he get into her mind? How in the world did she start dreaming about him and a monster she hadn't seen before and that vanished _years _before her birth?_

Tsunade asked herself when Tenshi described the nightmares and her parents told her she hadn't been told or seen a drawing of him ever before. _So how in the world did this little girl get those horrible bad dreams? _

Anger boiled beneath her skin when she thought about the war dated less then ten years ago, that had caused massive of deaths both young and old people even though they were children, women or men.

Tsunade had lost many friends, and one of her former teammates. She sighed when she thought about their last conversation with each other. He was going to get news about the Akatsuki, about their leader who was rumored to be in the Village Hidden in the Rain. She had begged him not to go, telling him it was far too dangerous.

He had refused to listen though, smiling while telling her she should bet he was going to die, referring to the fact that she never won a single bet. This time she did though, he didn't come back. He died, killed by two of his former students named Konan and Nagato, the last one being the leader of the whole Akatsuki, only by the name of Pein and in the vessel of his long dead friend Yahiko.

Tsunade still remembered when they met the small kids on a mission as the legendary Sannin. How dirty, thin and starving they looked. With a small smile she remembered how Jiraiya gave them some bread and how grateful they thanked him for the food.

It wasn't the first time he had shown how much he loved kids, in many early missions he had protected many children and with eyes full of vengeance he had killed people who had hurt them in any way. He had spoken the weakest case and a lot of appreciated words, smiles or looks had he gotten back. Even though he was a true lover of the opposite sex she bet he loved children more.

That's why she wished he still lived, then he could help little Tenshi in a much better way than she did; saying some reassuring things or even play with her that would make her mind drift into the better.

Tsunade sighed when the message of his death came, she can still remember, still _feel _the ached heart of her shatter into billions of pieces. Her long last friend was dead, killed in a mission she agreed on. She would never get him back. She had bitten her tongue, not wanting to show the tears that threatened to spill if she loosened her guard for even a second.

She remembered the pain in Naruto's eyes when he got the news, how he angrily accused her for being stupid, letting him leave so freely to the place the Akatsuki leader stayed. She knew his talk was made of anger, sorrow and a never-ending sadness that would pain his heart many years' forward. She was right, his eyes was filled of it when he remembered his former sensei earlier.

Blinking, she took her mind back to the horrible nightmares. How could Madara come into her dreams? How could that dangerous old man who had been missing ever since the war ended glue himself stuck in that poor girl's mind? And how the hell does the Ten tails come into the picture!

Tsunade found her blood beginning to boil of those not answering questions. How could this son-of-a-bitch still make troubles, he should be dead for bottles of sake!

_He must have some ace up his sleeve. A jutsu of some sort he didn't show us during the war. Madara Uchiha, why can't you just die!_

Shaking her head, the fifth Hokage prayed a small prayer that the little girl would be alright and that the nightmares would vanish up like thin air.

Lost in thoughts of the past she didn't notice the door open up or that her assistance Shisune would sneak inside with a tower of papers balancing in her arms, or that she silently placed the pile on the Hokage's desk before she hurriedly leaved the room.

Tsunade blinked when the door slammed close, saw the meter tall bunch of papers on her a minute ago clean desk. Shaking her head while wondering if she was starting to be insane, she muttered to herself. "Tell me once again, why did I agree to this job?"

* * *

So, what do you think? Please tell some parings you want or ideas for plot on the following chapters. I will gladly take them in and maybe write it:)

You can look on my profile-page for info for the next chapter. Until next time, bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Happy Halloween!

I got done with the chapter yesterday and I found myself update it today! I'm not completely glad with it but I want to post it so..:P Hope you like it!

Thanks for reviewing and putting this story into favorite/alert list. Means a lot to me! *Heart*

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own Naruto or the photo... Sorry for future spellings..

Read and enjoy~

* * *

_Chapter Three_

"_**I will get you, little girl. It's useless to run.**_"

Tenshi shivered in fear and pushed her legs faster away from him, from the dangerous monster in her dreams, from the monster that had made her scream and cry out loudly into the night. He was back, yet again hunting her. When would he leave her alone?

Around her buildings in different sizes and colours passed by as quick as she ran, becoming a blur over her blue eyes. Her chest made those low piping noises and she knew she must stop soon; her little body couldn't handle running any longer.

'No, I can't give up!' Tenshi cried when her pace began to stop, when her steps began to slow down bit by bit. 'I shouldn't give up. My dad never gives up, so I will never give up either.'

Behind her the heavy steps from the monster could be heard, making the ground crack around his heavy, large steps destroying the surface.

"_**No matter how much you try to run, I will get you in the end!" **_again the high-pitched laugh, the little girl got shivers down her spine and the hair rose on her neck.

To her right, jumping on building to building a black-cloaked man hunted her, watched her every move with a red glowing eye. The man had spiked black hair but an orange-swirling mask hid the rest of his face to her view.

Something with him made her heart-beat bump in a faster rhythm and she silently knew why he didn't help her. 'He must be one of the bad-guys…' she nodded slightly, knowing she was right, 'he looks like an enemy friends of mine talks about. Someone who fought against dad in the last war, he's said being killed so why do I see him now?'

She blinked her eyes tightly together and hoped it was only her imagination but the masked man was still there when she opened them. She didn't like it.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

The monster's footsteps were few but even though he came closer to her, faster than her small legs could handle.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

The only music was the heart, beating rough and loud against her pale skin. She looked back a couple of times while she ran, noticing how he came closer every single time she turned.

'Please, please don't take me. Please let me get away…' she begged whoever who read her mind, blinking a few times to clear her vision for the tears that threatened to spill out every time she took a breath.

Apparently her tries wasn't good enough, because at the moment she got the sight perfectly fine and turned her whole focus to the road in front of her the only thing she saw was a towering wall, of bricks. Of fire-red solid bricks people used on houses and other buildings all around the village.

'Oh no', she abruptly stopped and closed her eyes, listening to sounds her heart made while she tried to get her breath in an even rhythm.

"_**The game is over, little girl. I've got you now!"**_

'Please don't let him get me, please let this be a dream. I don't want to disappear…I don't want to….' Her thoughts went on and on, praying someone, _anyone_ not to get caught or worse.

Her tears fell, sliding down her small face making her hiccup and sniffle, and her whole body shivered.

Her vision was a huge blurry mess, that's why the thing that suddenly came to her side from the right looked like a yellow flash.

"This isn't a place for a little girl." A man said; she bet he was due to the dark voice coming out from his lips.

A warm, strong hand grabbed her shoulder, pushing her closer to him as the huge monster cried in anger.

"_**What are you doing? Let her be, she's mine!"**_

The man holding her just laughed and by a second the scary-looking creäture disappeared and the only thing her eyes could see was white. Everywhere around her were this shining bright white, she moved closer to the strange saviour in pure fear for this new area.

As fast as it came it went away and shortly after she got surrounded by trees, tall trees with fresh leaves swaying in the wind, hiding the sun from her view.

The man she prayed saved her released the grip on her and after some seconds so did she. It took a moment for her to realize they weren't alone, three other people surrounded by the trees stared at her fond but curious.

"You were fast." One of the strangers said, hidden by shadows, "Did you know where she was?"

Her rescuer beside her nodded, "I just needed to look where the monster held his attention."

"So this is the girl?"

"Yep, this is the girl with the horrible bad dreams."

A silence, then a sigh could be heard from one of the other two strangers. "Okay, stop with this mafia kind-of-meeting. Look at Tenshi, she's terrified."

By the sound of the voice, the said girl guessed she was a woman, a strong woman who scolded the two men with a look.

"I'm sorry Kushina, it just seemed cool."

A scoff, "what kind of…_whatever _you are, are you!"

A pause, then "Honey, now you're the one scaring her."

"Oh…" she scratched her head rather embarrassed; she went and knelt right in front of Tenshi, who noticed her fire-red coloured hair.

"I'm sorry, darling. I just get easily upset by Jiraiya's lack of brain sometimes."

Sigh. "Honey, that's not helping."

One look at the shaking girl made her agree, she wasn't helping at all. "Okay, let us start again."

She straightened herself up and smiled kindly at the girl staring at her with the huge eyes of hers. "My name is Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. I'm your father's mom and your grandmother."

She pointed at the man behind Tenshi. "This man, who saved you, is Minato. He's my husband and your grandfather."

A white-haired man came into the little girl's view and with a polite smile he said. "I'm Jiraiya, one of the famous Legendary Sannin's. Have you heard of me?"

The woman now known as Kushina sighed irritated, "he's the man who scared you. He was your father's teacher some years back, so he has done _something_ good in his life."

Jiraiya looked quite offended but kept his mouth shut, turning his gaze to the man still not giving his presence known.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Yes, but I wanted to wait until the storm had passed."

When he stepped out from the shadows a dark-haired man came into Tenshi's view, making the girl standing there speechless.

"G-grandpa Hiashi?"

"Almost, I'm his twin brother Hizashi, Uncle Neji's father." He clarified when he met her questioning look.

"B-but he's dead!"

An awkward pause went by.

"Well, here's the thing sweetie…" Kushina let out a wavering sigh before she continued. "This isn't the real world, this is a dream. A horrible bad dream you have. And us…" she looked at the men around her, one after one. "We aren't real; we died a pretty long time ago."

"W-what!"

"Relax, we aren't dangerous. We're not going to hurt you…we-"

"Honey, wait. Let it sink into her." Her husband said, laying a comforting hand on Tenshi's shoulder that began to shiver. She looked at him, scared.

"Take a deep breath and listen to what I'm saying. My wife is a bit rusty when talking to children."

Kushina huffed, Minato just laughed at her.

"I don't know why, but we have gotten into this dream…somehow…" he paused, letting it hang around them for a bit, "Anyway, we're now here to protect you from the monster. We want you to sleep well after all."

"Yes, we care for you and your brother very much." Kushina added. "And your parents…"

"In other words we care for your whole family." Hizashi said, sighing while smiling. "Your mother has grown up being quite the lady."

"Yeah," Kushina squeaked, "I just want to hug her some times!"

Tenshi looked at her questioning if not horrified.

Minato sighed. "Honey, you're making her scared again."

"Oh, sorry..." She said sheepishly, scratching her head.

Jiraiya coughed. "Well, let's ignore your crazy grandmother for a second and talk about something more important. Do you know why you dream about the monster?"

The little girl shook her head quickly, looking at the white-haired old man filled with tears.

"So you have no idea why he is here?"

Another shake.

"Hmm…" he put a hand on his cheek lost in thoughts. "Okay, I don't have a clue what to do…"

Mutter. "As if you helped much…"

Jiraiya sent her a glare. "I help her more than you do, Kushina."

"By making her believe all end is near, sure thing…"

"_None_ of you are helping at the moment." Hizashi said icy, turning the attention to the girl sending them all a scared look.

"Tenshi, come and sit on this rock. No need to stand, this will probably take a while." He nodded towards Kushina and Jirayia as in saying _they _would take a while.

The girl did what he said and therefore didn't see the angry death-wishing glares towards him.

"Okay, do you feel comfortable?"

She nodded.

Hizashi then turned his attention to a blonde man who had been quiet quite some time. "What do you think?"

The man he asked seemed to be in deep thoughts, he looked up at the sky with a frown on his face. He didn't answer right away and Hiashi's twin brother repeated the question.

"What do you think?"

"I think we should make the monster disappear…but how..?"

"Well, we can scare it..."

Sigh. "Jiraiya, it's the Ten-tails not a stray dog."

"How, _dear_ Kushina, do you know that?"

"Obviously, _dear_ Jiraiya, it has ten tails!"

"It doesn't mean it's the Ten-tails."

"It's black and have ten tails, what else could it be Jiraiya 'one of the Legendary Sannin's?"

"Why do I have this strange feeling you was being sarcastic?"

"And why do I have this feeling you don't suit the title?"

Hizashi face-palmed himself while Minato looked at them with a raised brow.

"Why do you two argue about something like that?"

The old man and fire-haired woman opened their mouth but Hizashi beat them with a weirdly kind voice.

"Can you please stop arguing about that at the moment? If you didn't know it a monster hunts this poor girl's dreams and I want to help her as much as I can."

"What should we do?" Kushina asked after a pause, becoming focused of the very task in front of her now deadly serious.

Minato smiled at her, "I think we should-"

"_**There you are... I found you at last!"**_

The black monster interrupted him swaying its many tails dangerously low; they hadn't noticed it was over them because they had been too engulfed in the discussion.

"What were you going to say, Minato?" Jiraiya asked hoping it would be good news.

"I was going to say we should get to a safer place before we begin planning how to get rid of him."

"A bit late wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" he paused to save Tenshi from one of the tails and holding her safely in his arms he continued the talk with his sensei. "But on the bright side we will come up with a solution quickly."

Jiraiya shook his head and turned his face to the other man, "Any ideas what to do?"

"Not yet…" he used his Byakugan, silently taking in everything he saw on the dangerous creäture before making a frown. "He has massive chakra all around him; I haven't found any weak spots yet."

"I suggest we just fight it and try not to die in the process." Minato said shrugging.

"Are you going to fight with a child in your arms?" Jiraiya gaped.

Minato sighed. "Do you think I will fight _him_ with a grandchild in my arms, sensei?"

"Young these days, they all surprise me…" The old man muttered shaking his head.

"_**What are you waiting for? Go fight me and die!" **_The Ten-tails roared annoyed sending tail after tail towards his five targets who easily jumped aside.

"Minato, take Tenshi somewhere safe… we will come as fast as we can."

The blonde man nodded and in seconds they vanished, coming to the now familiar white nothingness until ending in a cave, giving a view to a green forest and Konoha to the left.

Minato guided her to an oval-shaped stone in the middle, she sat down and with a small smile he told her, "I'm going to get the others, it will only take a second. "

He was gone shortly after, making her alone a split second, then he came holding Kushina in his arms. Safe on the ground he gave her a quick kiss before vanishing yet again.

His wife went to Tenshi and patted her head somewhat in comfort, seeing the teary-filled eyes of hers.

"It will be okay," a heavy bump got heard when Jiraiya fell to the ground when Minato came back with him and Hizashi; he had dropped him carelessly on the stoney floor.

Kushina snickered watching this while saying, "We're all here to protect you, so it's absolutely no need being scared."

The girl nodded and focused on the three men when Jiraiya asked his student. "Minato, why did you just drop me?"

"I suspected my sensei to get off by self, but you didn't."

"You could at least have warned me!"

"I thought you would land on your feet."

"I'm not a bloody cat!"

Kushina laughed and Tenshi smiled a bit. The men spotted her.

"You smiled, you finally smiled!" The old man celebrated hands up in the wide air waving them from side to side.

The student and his wife just shook their heads of his weird antics.

"What are we going to do with this problem?" Hizashi asked, looking at them in turn. "I don't want my brother's grandchild to have nightmares like this."

"I agree," Minato said, "no child should have it."

"So…what are we going to do?" Kushina asked her husband who shrugged in turn.

"Maybe…" he contemplated thinking, "we just let her sleep. I read once that kids used to have nightmares if they felt uncertain on some things, when they heard something they didn't like but the thought just stuck itself in their minds and didn't let go."

"Where did you read that book, honey?"

"In a book about young and newly made parents," he scratched his head while Kushina looked at him surprised. "What? I wanted to be a good dad."

"But you are! Naruto loves you."

"Thanks, love."

"Enough about that, "Jiraiya said shaking his head, "did you mean Tenshi felt uneasy when she heard about the Ten-tails?"

"You can say that."

"And the uneasiness made her get these nightmares?"

"So we just need her to fall asleep?" Hizashi cut in and Minato replied both of them with a nod.

"Do you hear? Soon will the bad dreams disappear." Kushina said excited, looking at the girl with a joy filled face.

Tenshi sighed relieved back.

"Okay…let's find a place where she can sleep."

"Like a house in Konoha?"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea. It's a high possibility that Ten-tails or the masked man first would look for her there. The best thing is a place around here." Hizashi said.

The other grown ups nodded, and soon were they making a kind of bed to her. Some of them searching outside for leaves and other 'soft' things they could use as a madras and pillow while the other ones found a suitable place for her to sleep at.

They worked effective and quiet, not words got between them only small glances to and from in a weird form of communication.

'Wow, it went fast!' Tenshi thought surprised when they all stood around her sleeping-place. They had found a place where the rocks had being formed like a 'C', big enough for her to lay in.

The adults smiled at her and with a little signal with their hands she climbed up and lay down.

"Do you lay comfortable?" Kushina asked when she had suited herself.

"Yes…"

"That's good, sweetie. Do you feel sleepy?"

"A bit…"

"Well, it's better than nothing." She laughed and patted the girl's head.

"Honey, don't scare her again."

"I'm sorry," she sounded embarrassed and scratched her head awkwardly. "I guess that I'm a grandmother still hasn't sunk in yet."

"It hasn't for me either. But I'm glad I got to meet her." Now was it his time to pat her head, caress her skin and give her a longing hug.

"Not more of that, now it's the awesome and fabulous Jiraiya's turn to cuddle her. Move aside, move aside young people…"

Minato and Kushina laughed, giving him enough place to give her a bear-hug.

After minutes not releasing her Hizashi thought it was long enough. He lightly dragged him away saying, "I think its wise let her breath. You don't want to choke her after all."

Jiraiya huffed while the Fourth Hokage and his wife laughed yet again.

Hizashi turned his attention towards the girl and said. "It was fun meeting you, you remind me of your mom and your uncle. Next time you see him, hug him for me okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, "I will."

When everyone had hugged her Minato asked.

"Do you lay comfortable?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yes…"

The grownups looked at her and smiled.

"Good night." The men said in unison, smiling kindly down at her.

"Good night." She murmured back.

Kushina kissed her forehead.

"Good night, sleep tight."

* * *

There, what do you think of it?

The next chapter would be of another pairing... I think, have suggestions of who?

Bye until the next update!


	5. Friends among other things

Hello, everybody! Thanks for lovely reviews and for taking this story into favorite/alert list. Love ya!*heart*

**Disclaimer: **Do you believe I own it? Nah, and you're right. Found the photo you may see on animegalleries...I think:P

Sorry for future spellings! Another friller, the pairing NejiTen!

Read and hopefully enjoy~

* * *

_Friends Among Other Things_

Outside, in a huge open field a man trained, all alone. Or as a person with a good eye could see, he let out steam. A lot of anger filled steam; it literally oozed out of him.

Not a single tree survived his murder intended attacks; they got shattered in pieces one after one. This guy was seriously not in a good mood.

"Neji, there you are!" he didn't need to look behind to know who yelled at him; by the voice he knew it was Tenten, one of his annoying teammates. Even though she never could be compared to Rock Lee, he blessed her for that; she sure as hell annoyed him from time to time.

"I've looked everywhere for you," she exclaimed when she got beside him, slightly out of breath. His eyes twitched and she could only watch in awe as a rock shattered in millions of different sizes all around them.

"What's the matter?"

He clenched his teeth, "That son of a bastard proposed."

She laughed, "To you?"

He sent her an ice-cold glare, "Hinata obviously."

"Oh, jealous?" she snickered when a colder stare hit her. "I'm sorry, so you're here to let out steam?" She crouched herself together holding her stomach in pure laughter.

He didn't look surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I have looked for you, wanted to tell you the big news. But it seems to me you know them already..." She nodded towards the destroyed area.

Silence.

"I hate him." He stated.

"Naruto?" she asked, biting her lip not to laugh, "why?"

"He's not the best for her, she could do better…"

"Do you think he's going to cheat on her?"

He didn't reply.

Sigh. "Neji, he's an idiot. I hardly think he knows what the word 'cheat' means!"

"Never judge a book by its cover."

"But never overestimate them by the words. Relax; Naruto is a good catch."

"How do you know?" he sent the bun-bun haired girl a look filled with annoyance.

"Well, every normal people can _see_ how much he loves her. And if you look closely she does it back! Stop being so mad, your cousin is engaged for crying out loud! Jump, dance and celebrate."

"Sometimes I wonder which side your one…"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really a Hyuuga."

They stared at each other for a long time, Tenten as happy as ever.

"Are you here just to mock me?"

She gasped, "Neji, how can you think something like that?" She laughed and nodded for an answer.

"Thought so…" he muttered clearly not happy for her choice of pray. Why couldn't she just tease Lee as everyone else did?

"So," she asked, "what are you going to do about it?"

He sighed, "Nothing… I can't do a thing."

"So the mighty and dangerous Neji Hyuuga is just going to let it pass?"

"I like it as much as you do..." he said dryly.

She patted his head, "so you have realized Hinata is a grown up woman?"

"Why do I have this strange feeling you're mocking me again?"

Tenten didn't reply, only laughed.

Moments came and went in completely silence, not even a single bird chirp got heard as the two teammates stared at each other, both in deep thoughts.

"So," Tenten said and she couldn't suppress her giggle, "you know their holding an engagement party tonight. Are you ready to leave her for a knucklehead?"

He sent him one of his trademark glares.

"You enjoy this," he stated, seemingly not happy by the fact.

"Who wouldn't? It's not everyday people can see the emotions of an ever so cold Hyuuga."

He decided to change direction. "Who are you going with?"

"Huh?"

"To the party, I assume you're invited or am I wrong?" He sent her one of his few cocky grins.

She overheard the last comment. "I don't know yet. Who are you going with?"

He shrugged, and a silence came by.

"Go with me."

"W-what!?" Tenten couldn't hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Go with me." He calmly said again.

"_Why_?" she asked suspicious.

"I think I'm a better offer than Lee."

"Now you're just being rude."

"Am I?"

She sighed, "Neji, this isn't a proper way to ask a lady."

"I know, but I haven't _asked_ a lady."

"No wonder you haven't any other girl to ask…," She muttered shaking her head.

He cocked his head, "is that a yes?"

"Maybe, can you ask me again?" she asked as silky as silk.

"Will you, Tenten something-I-don't–know-or-care, go on the engagement party with me?"

She smiled, "you're annoying."

"What kind of answer is that!?"

"The answer a brat gets, now say sorry." She demanded.

"For what?" if it even was possible he looked puzzled.

"For not calling me a lady, do you know how rude it is?"

Sigh. "Tenten, you are one of the unladylike women I've ever known. I doubt you know how it feels."

Her answer was to cross her arms while huffing.

Another sigh, "okay, you win… I'm sorry for calling you unladylike, can you please forgive me?"

"It depends..."

"On what?" he sounded tired.

"It depends if you can say it with more emotions. Geese, it sounds like you are talking to someone you hate. Say it one more time, like you're really sorry."

She got a glare back, "you're asking for too much."

"Neji, come on!" she pleaded.

"Fine, but in one condition..."

"What?"

"That you shut you mouth about it afterwards, and that you dress in something ladylike in the party."

"You're just saying that to tease me." She pouted.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason. I also say it for you to get a hint."

"What kind of hint?"

"That you are going to wear a dress, and not one of your father's old military pants."

"Hey, I have never worn something like that on parties!"

"I know, but who knows when you will start with it…"

Tenten sent him a look before she remembered something. She sent him a smirk.

"Neh, Neji… when will you apologize for being mean?"

"Damn, I hoped you had forgotten it…" he let out a long, deep sigh and said through greeted teeth. "You know the thing you ask me to do will damage my famous famous-ness, people will not look at me the same afterward-"

"-Blah, blah, blah... I don't really care." She said interrupting him, "Stop the shit-chat, and start."

A glare filled with unspoken words met her bored ones; they watched each other for a long, long time.

Sigh, "Fine, I'm sorry for saying you're not a lady. Would you please forgive me?"

Tenten looked at him, stunned; she hadn't really expected him to apologize, especially not with honesty. He actually _sounded_ sorry, something most Hyuuga's clearly lacked.

"S…s-sure…" she said, still surprised by this new side of Neji. She bet he never had apologized in a proper way to anyone before. Tenten realized she had seen something extremely rare and unique.

"Good, I would hate to repeat myself." He eyed her for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"It looks like you just saw a ghost."

She shook her mind back to the world, "says the guy looking like one."

He smiled, "Good to have you back; I was worrying for a moment."

"Right..." She said not believing him a second.

A pause, "Wanna go home and get ready for tonight?"

"So you aren't mad at Naruto anymore?"

He greeted his teeth. "Who said I wasn't?"

Tenten smiled and turned around, taking some steps away from him. Neji wordlessly followed. None of them noticed how close they were, walking back side by side. They didn't know the engagement party would be special for them both.

* * *

Well, some weird NejiTen friendship/love chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

A list of parings we have now: NaruHina, MinaKushi, kind of JiraTsun, hinted SasuSaku and now NejiTent... Do you want any other pairings? Then please leave a review and tell me:) And if you have any ideas for a plot, then tell me and maybe they will come true:)

Okay, this chapter came early, I really enjoyed writing it! Am not sure with the ending but even though:p... The next chapter will probably not come as quick, so I hope you have patience with me. If you have criticism about how I write or something like that, please tell me:) I want to improve my writing:)

Bye until next time~!


	6. What Hugs Does

Hello, you don't know how grateful I am for your patience when it comes to how much time I use to update! I just want to hug you!XD

**_Disclaimer; _**Don't own anything other than the idea...

Please read and enjoy~!

* * *

_What Hugs Does..._

If someone said love was easy the person clearly needs to take a closer look. Love is far from easy. Sometimes Sakura had to agree on it, it could come out easily as the one being loved loves you back, but not in this case. No, for in this special case it took weeks, months, _years_ for the person got the slightest hint of an answer.

Sakura loved Sasuke, no one could deny it. It was like written across the stars with pink neon-shining capital letters. She wasn't completely sure when the feelings had come, but a couple of years weren't wrong to guess.

Not long after they were put together in a team, Sasuke had left them and his home-village to search for power, becoming a missing-nin with a high bounty atop of his head. The price became bigger as less information about him was written in the bingo-books. They were still someone hunting him, even today.

As many in Konoha did Sakura began to hate him, though because of a wounded heart of love and betrayal that never began to heal.

But after the Fourth Ninja War, when all the dead had been buried, the new buildings began to rise on the fallen ones, criminals been scented for their crimes and people started to live normally again he came back. He had lost to Naruto in one of the bloodiest and most dangerous fights shinobi had ever seen, only millimetres to eternal death. He, as well as Naruto, had been badly hurt both psychically and mentally by hits, kicks and lost old memories. After the victory the blonde best friend had led a barely conscious Uchiha, blue-eyed and only one leg working straight to Sakura and said, "as you see, I never break a promise.", which had been an over world-famous quote. Naruto had yet again become a legend.

When Sasuke had recovered from any injuries and finally able to leave the hospital, he had gone straight at Naruto who chatted with Hinata and hit him in the head. He didn't bother replying by the many shouts Naruto called after him, Sasuke just walked away heading to the Uchiha compound that his friends had built up again when he lay in the hospital.

He went inside and locked the door. Days pasted, weeks pasted but not once had he been seen leaving the house. Rumours began circling around the village telling he had committed suicide or starved to death. That he was so shameful of losing the fight that he didn't want to live anymore. Naruto loudly declared it was bullshit, not even once did the mere thought cross his mind.

When yet another week pasted the said boy asked Sakura if she could go check him out, claiming it was a high possibility Sasuke would assassinate him if he ever so stepped through the main door.

She went having chakra silently fill her hand, ready for every scenario… Or so she thought. What she saw getting inside his house by an often used hairpin would never disappear from her memories.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in a leather-chair, staring deep invisible holes through the wall in front of him. He didn't move, his chest didn't rise or fall and she couldn't hear he breathe at all. He looked more dead than alive.

She whispered his name anxiously but she didn't get a reply. Her heart quickened and she cried out his name another time with the same stuffy silence afterwards. She ran towards him afraid the villagers' rumours were true.

She fell to her knees beside him, reaching a hand that touched his ice-cold fingers. Dark eyes imprinted hers. She gasped. "S…Sasuke…?"

He merely grunted and first now did she hear his faint breathing. She let out a relieved sigh and before one of them fully realized it she jumped at him, straddling her hands strongly around his shoulders and with her knees on his lap.

Sasuke froze by this unfamiliar touch he guessed was a hug, a strong hug he noted after a moment. A sigh let out of his lips, he felt unsure of what to do and therefore did nothing. His hands lay useless on each armchair and he rolled his eyes of her many hicks and small cries of his name. What did she think? That he was dead or something?

Time pasted but Sakura still didn't give any sign of releasing him, which annoyed him; his mouth was sealed shut though not wanting her clinging to be more frenetic.

_Geese, pathetic…_

None of them moved even a millimetre, only when the faintest of grumble reached the girl's ears did she let out of the bone-crushing hug.

Had she heard right…? She got a distance away getting a perfect view of him. His cheeks weren't as pale anymore… why?

"What?" he snapped not liking her look on him, she looked absolutely crazy. _…N__ah, as her usual self…_ He corrected.

"Are you hungry?" then before he had any time to answer her, "You are…I forgot! You have locked yourself in here for weeks; it's a miracle you haven't died yet. The villagers believed you committed suicide or something like that, though Naruto and I didn't believe it for a sec! But why did you-"

"Sakura, shut up."

She looked as she had forgotten he could talk, and then she, in some quick unnatural movements, headed to the door, "I will get you something to eat, just wait here."

The door slammed shut behind her, he rolled his eyes but waited.

-:-;-:-;-:-

The same thing happened day after day, in weeks after weeks there months followed after months.

She got inside his (as always) locked door, which irritated him further and further, straight to where he sat, still on the black leather chair who was surrounded in pure and scary darkness. She said his name to then bounce him, giving him such a strong hug that made his whole body ache a long time afterwards. He never put his hands around her back, so why she still kept doing it was a big mystery to him.

Then after the hug he started to call 'killing-attack', she would head to the door telling him she would leave to get food, letting him be alone for half an hour. In that time he locks the door again, but still she gets inside when she comes back.

Sasuke thought of hiding knives at the entrance…

It had begun to be a routine that happened every _fre__aking _day, exactly the same and exactly at the same time. 12 o'clock, even on the peaceful Sundays. Sasuke wondered if she ever had missions, because when did a young person the age as them ever wake up early each damn day, holidays included, leaving and practically sneak into his house, attack him with unfamiliar touch he found weirdly pleasing and thereafter go fetch freaking food to him. Sometimes she even gave him one of the dangerous hugs_ after_ he had eaten.

Sasuke knew now that Sakura Haruno gives him a bloody headache, and he had huge troubles getting it away.

-:-;-:-;-:-

"Hello Sasuke, have you had a wonderful…"

Sakura paused in her tracks, blinked a few times, and blinked a couple of more times. She was, to put it mildly, shocked.

If Sasuke was another person he would have laughed of the scene in front of him, but Sasuke was not another person, he was Sasuke goddamn Uchiha so he found himself scoff and roll his eyes instead.

"What?"

But his teammate was as silent as the coldest grave, Sasuke was surprised she still breathed.

"_What?_" he asked again, not glad but mentally relieved of her lack of words. Sakura opened her mouth to then to close it, her green eyes as large as a plate ogling him like a curious child did to strangers. Sasuke twitched ever so slightly.

"Y-you…, you..!" she was still not capable of saying anything that made even the smallest sense.

Sasuke waited impatiently for something other than 'you' to slip out of her mouth. It was a long time to go before that happened.

"You…you…you..!" Sasuke doubted she would say a sentence ever again, "You…you look alive!"

His eyebrows almost reached his hair, "What the…?"

They looked at each other; Sakura seemed to get over her surprise. "You don't look dead anymore!"

Sasuke now realizing why she said it groaned annoyed, "What, are you surprised I took a freaking shower? And that I changed clothes?" He being angry was an understatement.

"Yeah," Sakura said cautiously, feeling his fuel mood from where she stood, "I'm just surprised, you have looked like a dead body in weeks. You even smell nice!"

Saying that she jumped at him, an awkward hug at first since they both now were standing and him being much taller than her, but after moments fumbling around his neck she got a good grip, her head placed comfy to his strong chest.

Sasuke inwardly groaned of his stupidity, he should have expected it from the start.

He looked at his arms, lying uselessly down on each side of his, knowing he looked stupid yet again. He sighed, not happy by this situation and therefore decided to do something he knew he would regret later.

He moved his hands to her back, she froze at first and he knew she was surprised by his action, but then she relaxed and her grip on him got stronger.

Sasuke took his arms tighter around her, shocked of how much he liked the hug. His head got carefully placed on hers; she didn't mind it at all.

None of them moved, they enjoyed it though he never would say it out loud, he was far too proud to do so.

When the magically hug ended Sakura's cheeks were red and she could see his was as well.

They didn't look at each other, and none of them wanted to end the silence that occurred. They were both embarrassed.

"That was…nice..." she breathed and giggled slightly.

"Hn…"

She shyly looked at her feet… then, "do you want to do it again?"

His reaction was laughable, as quick as a hawk his back was pressed to a wall, he reached for the first thing that he saw and in just a few seconds he held a plate out to protect himself. Then realizing how silly it looked changed it with a beef knife.

Sakura huffed, "now you just being rude!"

He shook his head, "I'm only taking safety first."

They stared at each other; Sasuke was smirking at her not so happy face.

She gave up the staring-contest. "Fine, you win. Let down the knife."

Pause, "Come on now! You can hurt yourself with it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sakura, whether you believe me or not I _am_ a ninja. I have held thousands of kunais in my hands and yet you believe I will hurt myself with a beef knife?"

She blushed, "W-well…"

He rolled his eyes but put the knife back from where he had found it. And looked at her warningly when she took a step forwards.

"W-what?"

"Why did you take a step forwards?" he asked.

"Why did you hold a freaking beef knife?" she asked back.

"…For safety reasons." He sighed,_ as I said._

"And so did I." she declared.

"How..?" He frowned.

"Because the things I am about to tell you will you not take well." He waited and she squirmed under his stare. "Well, you see Sasuke-kun..." he knew it was something bad, "Naruto and Hinata…" he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it," they are… they are…" he wished for her to just say it, "they are… going to be…to be… Wed." the last word got whispered as she was afraid to speak it out loud.

Silence… And more silence. They heard the clock tick in the kitchen nearby. Silence… They heard their own breaths together with the clock. Even more silence. Further more silence…

"Wha-"

"Don't be mad, Sasuke-kun!" she cried, and jumped on him. Sasuke wasn't sure he could call himself a ninja anymore…

"Sakura…" he groaned annoyed.

"We will come out of it together; please don't be mad at Naruto, be happy for him instead. Don't let the anger change your mind!"

"Sakura…" he tried to pray her hands of his neck.

"Cry if you want to!"

"Sakura…" he forcefully pushed her away. She stumbled a bit.

"Sasuke-kun… I-"

"Sakura, shut up." He had gotten enough. "Shut up or I'm going to throw you out of here…" why didn't he think of it sooner… "I don't know how you put to mind that I will be upset by the news…"

"I don't want to know it either!" He hurriedly said noticing she opened her mouth, "Naruto is going to marry Hinata. People knew it was going to happen eventually, if I remember correctly you told it to me yourself. Why do you think I am upset by it?"

"I… I thought you wanted to restore your clan-"

"What has _that _to with anything?" he was annoyed, far more than usual. Sakura had noticed he mostly became mad around her…

She kept silent and an exaggerating sigh slipped out of him, "sure, I'm very surprised that _dobe_ managed to get someone. But he's my friend, though an idiotic one and I wonder a lot how the hell he became one…, so I'm _happy_ for him." He coughed, "was it just that? Then get out." He felt completely drained; he wasn't very used to talk that much, he really wondered where Naruto got the energy from…

"Um, actually it was something else…something I know you wouldn't like…"

He groaned, "Now, _what_?"

"They are going to have an engagement party this Saturday…" Sasuke knew where this was going, "and they really want you to come."

"Hell no," the answer as cold as ice, Sakura nearly flinched.

"But Sasuke…"

"Hn." He didn't need to say more.

"Please, Naruto is your comrade and best friend."

"That hasn't come to visit me at all."

"That's because he knows you will kill him if he does."

Sasuke hn'd. _Hmm, it seems he have brain cells that still works…though they are really rare._

"You know as good as I know Hinata is the only one that could marry him without being forced to. This is a 'once in a lifetime' moment, don't let it pass!"

When he didn't say anything she was seen looking at him. His ashy eyes stared back. They held it for a moment, none of them wanted to lose.

They didn't move, eyes not switching, chest barely moving up and down. If someone saw them they would think they were having a lovely, romantic moment, in reality they had an inner argument of control.

Sakura made a hug-motion with her body trying to get his eyes to look down first; he glared back not bucking a millimeter.

Sasuke, blessing his good looks, sent her one of his heart-melting, breath-taking stares. The pinkette nearly passed out, but a strong will held her awake.

Sasuke gave her credits; no girl had 'survived' that look before. It was his famous _ultimate doom _he only took in necessary happenings, that she still breathed meant she really wanted him to go to the freaking engagement party. An inaudible sigh slipped out of his half pouting lips, it looked like he was going to loose.

He sent her _the_ look one more time, she wobbled her knees but apart from that no reaction. Sasuke sighed, absolutely drained from making it and he closed his eyes knowing it signaled that he gave up.

He rolled his closed eyes when she heard her cry of victory and didn't need to look to know she danced her happy dance.

-:-.-:-.-:-

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. Are you ready to go?" and as she did just days before she stopped her movements, green eyes staring and mouth open.

Sasuke groaned, _what is__ it now?_

"What in the world are you wearing?" her eyes nearly popped out of the sockets looking down his simple t-shirt and jeans that was torn a bit here and there.

He raised his brow, "clothes?"

"What in the brightest world are you wearing!?" she shrieked, not happy by his answer.

"Clothes." He stated, and when he saw her crazy look he said it again, slowly.

"You are _so_ not wearing that in the party!"

He blinked, _that__'s__ the reason why she acted like a crazy person? __She wanted me to change clothes?__ Geeze, the bloody hormones…_

He sighed and said, knowing the ruckus she would make. "I'm not going to the party."

"Sasuke…" her voice, to his surprise, held the tint of ice, "Naruto and Hinata are engaged and they are going to celebrate it tonight. Whether you like it or not you and him are friends, and friends use to support and celebrate when good things happens with each other. So get your ass ready, we're going."

He stared at her, "Sakura," he held the same amount of ice in his voice as her, "I'm not going to the fucking party. Naruto has still not talked to me-"

"That's because he _still_ knows you will attack him if he ever so steps into this house, and Sasuke, you haven't left this house even once. Do you know how long you have been here? In six months!"

He blinked; he hadn't realized it was so long, "so why do you believe I'm leaving it today?"

She groaned, "How old are you, three? Naruto and Hinata are having an engagement-party! You are going so change your _freaking_ clothes!"

Sasuke knew she had a lot more to say, he didn't want to hear it so he _hn_'d and started to take of his shirt. It earned him a squeak and a "what are you doing?" back.

"I'm changing clothes that you have complained me to do a very long time. What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Not do it here! Go inside your room or something." She blushed when he continued.

"If you have troubles with me stripping off of this shirt than please turn around." He said dryly.

She quickly did, the dress she wore (that he didn't notice first until now) swaying as she did so.

His well-toned chest got exposed as he threw the t-shirt at the floor. He was going to pick loose the buttons on his pants when he remembered she still were there. He sighed.

"Sakura, I'm going to get out of my pants. I don't really understand why you act the way you do, but if you don't want to faint then I suggest you walk to another room..."

She was all gone. Another sigh slipped out of him and he used his time to get to the bathroom. There he found clothes he guessed Sakura had fetched up some days earlier and he used his time getting ready.

…

When Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and entered the living-room a heartbreaking squeak let out of his pink-haired companion.

With no further sound he felt himself being attacked by one of her scary hugs. Her energy and weight was more than he had waited for and he fell backwards to the ground, hitting his head with a groan and Sakura laying all over him.

_Great, just great… _her blush rose to her whole face, but she didn't move a single millimeter.

"Was that really needed?" he asked, not happy of how they were positioned. Her blush simply increased.

"You…you look very good."

He raised his brows but kept quiet. That was a bit unnerving to hear right now…

His eyes traveled down her body noting the green and pink dress she wore strangely suited her, though he never would say it out loud. He also noted her shoes which probably explained why they landed on the floor, he frowned. She wore high-heeled shoes that he knew without thinking was the tallest ones he had ever seen, Sakura surely had to trip wearing them.

She flinched when his cold stare met hers. "Tell me why you are wearing high heels?" he asked through greeted teeth.

She had crimson colored cheeks, "I-I…"

_Women… _he started to think maybe Shikamaru was right, _they sure are troublesome…_

"Hey," she still couldn't say something other than 'I', "who is Shikamaru going with?" He just knew how she would react…and she did it to.

Sakura sent him _that _look. "As I have told you _dozens_ of times already he and Temari is a couple." Then she started to giggle but to his irritation she still lay on him.

"You will laugh of how cute they are together! Whenever he calls her 'troublesome' she hits him." Sasuke failed to see the cuteness in it. "And even though they argue the most of the time people can see they are in love!"

"Sakura…"

"What, Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes glittered.

He shuttered by the 'kun', it held far too many memories, "can you get off me?"

She huffed but to his luck she got up, swaying a bit while she did it, and he got up to, getting some feet away from her.

She glared but didn't say anything, "So you will come to the party?"

He raised his brow, gesturing to the suit he was wearing.

"If I wouldn't, why would I wear this?" sometimes Sakura didn't make much sense...

She huffed for the second time and Sasuke began to walk to the door, hearing a 'clacking' sound from his teammate's steps. He rolled his eyes when he heard how slow she was, and when he turned around to say it he heard a loud squeak.

She fell at him, and he luckily caught her in his arms.

"Sakura, I ask again… why are you wearing high-heels?"

"I-I…" she blushed from his stare and looked away. She felt herself standing on both heels when he let go of her, "I…I just want to…"

She was too flustered to look at him when he groaned, "take them of."

"Why?" she questioned him.

He sent her an unreadable look and opened the main-door. "Because you are an idiot and would fall _again_ if you wear it any longer…" he began to walk, "and… because you look better without."

Since he had his back towards her he didn't see her sparkling eyes, shining of pure happiness. She quickly took them off and quickened her steps after him. Unnoticed for her he slowed his steps down so she easily could catch up bare foot. He had the weakest start of a smile.

* * *

At last the SasuSaku chapter! You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this (okay, you can probably see it...). I find the pairing extremely funny. I know they don't react completely like that but, lets say they are much older than sixteen. Maybe twenty or something?

I'm sorry it took such a long time before I was done, but luckily the other story I worked on is done!:) So hopefully the updates will come faster!:D

As always, please tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated*Hint-Hint*

So, what do you want to read next? Something more about Tenshi maybe? A bit ShikaTema or of another pairing? Do you want Kakashi to be single his 'whole' life, or do you have someone for him? Request is also greatly appreciated!XD

Bye until next time~!


	7. A masked man's feelings

Well, hello! This didn't take so much time, right? I hope it didn't and that you like this chapter staring Kakashi!:)

Yeah, another friller... And a short one as thatXP But nah, lets hope you like it:)

Disclaimer; Don't own anything other than the idea...

Read and enjoy~!^^

* * *

_A masked man's feelings..._

People had, for a very long time, wondered why Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy-ninja known in every country he passed, hadn't found himself a girl.

It just didn't make sense. None of them had seen his whole face, since he always wore, in the villagers' eyes, a _freaking _mask that covered half of it! Not even the doctors and nurses at the hospital had seen it; the guy actually wore it when he was operating after critical wounds from battles, and if Lady Tsunade forced it off him he quickly covered his face with some sheets nearby.

Yeah, this perverted man was very serious to not take the mask off. And thanks to that people started to wonder why.

They discussed it often, in the dark areas in bars there they knew they could talk in private, and it developed into heated arguments that almost always ended in fights fist to fist.

Was the reason _why_ Kakashi hadn't found himself a girl to live the rest of his life with because he wasn't pretty? Was he simply speaking unattractive? Was that the reason _why _he wore a mask that covered half of his face?

The mask hid a lot of unanswered questions for the town's citizens. Was he so ashamed of how he looked that he didn't want other people to see it? That he was afraid they would start laughing if they did?

Some people in the bars believed it was the truth, but other denied. It was probably not the case. His father, for those who had known him, said he was a good-looking man and that his son hadn't got his facial beauty was really unlikely.

They just knew _that_ wasn't the case and thought of other reasons, a lot of them so weird they dismissed it. But it was still someone who believed it.

For maybe Kakashi was just _not_ interested in his female companions, maybe he played in the other team. Maybe he preferred guys before the opposite sex, and the infamous '_Icha Icha Paradise'_ was just a cloak, a cloak for something else…

"Maybe that's why he is best friend with Might Gai… you know, the weirdo with the eyebrows and that talks about 'youth' all the time." The people who believed this theory used to say, "Maybe they are having, you know, a _secret _relationship that they don't want us to know about! Hey, don't shake your head, just think for a bit! Don't you think their 'eternal rival' and 'challenges' is just other names for 'eternal love' and…hehe, I thinkyou_ know_ what they _mean_ with 'challenges'…"

But not every man and woman believed it and a lot of weirder theories soon followed. Other thoughts were 'he doesn't know the feeling to love, he must have lost it in battle', 'he is hopelessly in love with someone who died/don't love him the same way/don't know he exists' and 'he's a woman in disguise'.

None of them thought of asking the guy himself…

…

Kakashi Hatake knew who people were murmuring about in the early hours of day. Even if he hadn't the ears of an Inuzuka he could hear what they argued about almost miles away.

He found it funny. The town's people had so many theories he should feel honoured for their tries. Sometimes when he was busy with missions, he got his dogs (mostly Pakkun) to listen to what they said, to then to report to him. They shared a good laugh afterwards (except when someone suggested that he had relationships with his summoned animals…).

He had to admit he had thought of it, why he hadn't found someone. And then he thought of the women he met in a different light.

Anko was, _maybe_, the woman he hanged around the most, though he didn't want it most of the time. She was a very skilful shinobi, he had to admit it, but she was very straight-to-the-point kind of person, and very fond of drama and rumours. It didn't help she was very passionate in the 'Kakashi and Gai relationship'. Kakashi knew she never would be 'the one'.

Shizune, she was nice. And pretty. But he knew from experience (!) pigs and dogs don't suit together. And since she almost had Tonton in her arms and he had Pakkun…well, a new war would soon arise.

Ayame, she was a pretty girl but too young for him…he had also become a bit insecure around her. She always sent him some looks he hadn't seen before, but somehow reminded him of Rin's. That's why he didn't go to the Ichiraku's lately, although when he _did _go he got half the price, mostly to Naruto's disbelief.

Hana, Kiba's older sister. She was younger than him but not as young as Ayame. He didn't really know what to think about her, since he hadn't many missions with her, but the few times he actually saw her she was having arguments with Kiba. This proved him she had a short temper, though she was very glad in dogs… Kakashi knew it would be very awkward around him and Kiba if he started dating her…

Kurenai, she was Asuma's. Everyone knew that, and if not they shortly would know the pain of a precious body-part cut in two by his knifes…

Tsunade-sama…Okay, why did he even take her in? She was too old for him and he had promised Jiraiya that she was his forever. (Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten his beloved copies of 'Icha-Icha-Paradise'.)

Speaking of which…

Kakashi snuck the infamous orange book up from wherever he had hidden it. He giggled to himself and opened it and soon the easy-going smile appeared. 'I haven't met the girl in my life just yet…' he thought, reading a page before exploring the next one, '…and I am in no rush.'

* * *

Hehe, other that thought his last thought was a bit...wrong?XD

Well, this chapter came rather early and I'm actually done with the next chapter to..though, since I'm an evil person I would release it later than I actually need to...

Some info; If I haven't really counted wrong it would be in total 11 chapters in this fic... O.o, though I'm not the very best in math...

Even if this chapter came (rather) early don't expect other future one's to be it...I'm really lazy and most of my free-time ends in homework and other fics...

So, who do you want to read next time? ShikaTema, another chapter about Tenshi (probably the last), Ino with...its a mystery!...or any other paring that you want me to write about!

The last chapter would be about the engagement-party...hehe, any ideas what to happen? Am open for any suggestion!

I appreciate reviews a lot..*HINT-HINT* XD

Bye until the next update!^^


	8. Doubts

Hello! Thanks for reviews and for putting this fic into your favorite and alert-list, really appreciates it:)

Finally, some ShikaTema!XD Had a funny time writing it, hope you like it!

**_Disclaimer_**; Just own the idea!

- Read and enjoy~!

* * *

_Doubts..._

Shikamaru was a genius. He knew it, his parents knew it, his friends knew it, and a random person on the street knew it. Literally everyone knew it. But even though, he had started to have doubts.

For wasn't a genius, well…, a _genius_? Shikamaru knew he wasn't that much longer.

"Where the hell is it?" an ill-tempered Temari roared, throwing everything away to look under a sofa, "where in…" she muttered something Shikamaru didn't want to hear,"…is it?"

"Where's what?" he asked even if one look at the scenario in front of him, told him. Instead of answering she threw a pillow, he stepped away from it, having been involved with this type of thing revolving her before.

From what Shikamaru knew, having her in a 'more than friends' relationship for six months, was that she was…nicely speaking, a crazy woman who kept everything around her in a mess. She was always loosing something, and in her rush to find it she throws something else away that she _again _would look after...That's some of the things he knew.

But he didn't, and him being a Nara he should, know that she became the female version of Godzilla, cursing like an old man while looking for it.

That's one of the reasons he couldn't call himself a genius anymore, Shikamaru sighed and stepped away when another pillow came flying.

"Where in the hell _is_ it!?"

He looked out the window, longingly watching the clouds beside the hot Suna sun. Some days, which as this one, he really had to question what he had thought of, deciding to move to Suna. As in where the 'yes' came from, he had no idea. Some days, as in this one and many days before that, he really wished he'd said 'no'.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing it all was his fault. If he would blame someone for it, it had to be himself. He couldn't blame his friends, though if he had to he would have blamed Ino. She was oddly happy by the thought of Temari and Shikamaru together, and used most of _both_ of their free-time talking what a girl liked to get and what to stay away from.

He thought it was too troublesome to make her stop, so he could only watch her continue with her advises, he mostly was busy cloud-watching so he didn't really pay much attention.

His eyes yet again drifted to the white fluff that reminded him of candy, and sighed. Temari had gotten free from pillows and was now throwing what appeared to be a fork.

"Where is it? I can't the fuck find it!"

She wasn't a person he would call desperate and frenetic, but now she was scarier than Ino seeing 'sale' outside a shop, to then realize she hasn't enough money but tries to get the last dress anyways...

Shikamaru kept shut, figuring out this was the best way not to get killed. He knew, being the genius as he am (though starting to have doubts) that when she got free from forks then… oh, yeah. The knife was inches from cutting his hair.

"Temari…" The look she gave him could make Chouji start his long-thought-of diet.

"What?" she snarled.

_Women are and will always be troublesome. _He knew it was the truth but still he lived in the same house as one…

"Please calm down and tell me what you're looking for." _Even though I know it already…_

Instead of answering she threw a book. Ironically it had the title; 'How to control your temper.' He had to remind her of reading it one more time.

"Where in the widest world is it?" The sofa was replaced with a bookshelf filled with everything else than books. Shikamaru had to break in other she would throw things with high value…as she just did, mere inches away from his toes.

"A letter came yesterday night." He said, jumping when two of the rare books actually being in the bookshelf, came flying intended to kill him. "It was from Naruto and Hinata. They're inviting us to a party this Saturday."

She frowned, "when did you plan on telling me this? Never?" she threw a lamp while calling him an evil dork, "…but what kind of party? What are they celebrating?"

"An engagement-party, they are getting married."

She became quiet, oddly quiet Shikamaru noted. The throwing stopped for an unknown moment of time, but to his fear she reacted not the same way as he'd expected. _This woman is __far __more troublesome than others…_

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" a load of, to his despair, his properties flew and crashed at the wall behind him. The noises of things smashing to the wall would have annoyed a lot neighbors if they had someone. Gaara, the Kazekage, wisely suggested a house far away from the town when they asked him for help. Not before now did he really understand why.

"Do you know how many days I have left finding out what to wear? Its Wednesday today, you idiot! Do you know how many hours I have to be in the freaking mall now, finding a dress?" a more frustrated face became hers, "Argh, you're making me insane…Where is it!?"

Shikamaru turned his gaze to the clouds again, to his dismay they had drifted away. _What a drag…_

He sighed and the lazy eyes of his met hers, since he hadn't anything else to do they could do the shopping.

"If it is an earlobe you're looking for, you have it in your ear."

Still, now _glaring_ at him, she took a hand to her ear to check if it was true. What that seemed like a blush colored her cheeks.

"Proud brat…" she mumbled, throwing one last thing at him, he dodged. Temari looked at him one more time, then to nod as in gratitude. She walked out of the living room, calling "You're going to the mall to," before disappearing.

Shikamaru knew he couldn't call himself a genius any longer, but to his surprise he didn't really care.

* * *

Hehe, what do you think? Sorry if you think it was a bit short, I can assure you the next chapter is much longer:D

Please tell me what you think about this chapter! Feedback is always welcomed:)

Until the next update, bye~!


	9. Chapter 4

Hey, I hope you are ready for the last chapter revolving Tenshi and her dreams!

Lol, I hope so...lets just let the story begin!

**_Disclaimer;_ **Don't own a thing! Thanks to _Nanashi WindCaller _for the idea. ^^

Read and enjoy~!

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Inoichi Yamanaka looked up from the paper in his hands, a raised brow making place on his face. "She has nightmares…?"

He had to clarify it, even if it said so in black and white.

"Yeah…" Naruto breathed out, slowly, "She has had it for a while now, and nothing we do will help her get it away."

The father of one of his old, long-time friends folded his hands. "Naruto," he began, "children have a big fantasy, bigger than we can imagine. Believe me, I'm a father… it's nothing to worry about, it will be gone soon."

The blonde young man breathed out again, "I know that, but this one seems to stay. We're worried, but we're most worried of what she dreams about…"

He got a pair of curious blue eyes back, and he continued. "…she dreams of -of what me and Hinata understands- that she gets hunted down a street in Konoha with the Ten-tails after her. And that my mom, dad, Jiraiya and Hinata's uncle Hizashi is protecting her from it."

"Lively fantasy, maybe you have talked about them to her and her mind had made it become real?"

Naruto shook his head, "we haven't told her anything yet. We began after the nightmares started, after she'd told us what it was about, so that reason isn't it." Another sigh slipped out of him, Inoichi knew he had troubling days. The dark rings under his eyes told him so.

"Naruto, when you say they're protecting her in these dreams, shouldn't she feel safe? All of them are very powerful shinobi, that she doesn't feel safe doesn't ring much of a bell to me…"

Naruto nodded, "it doesn't to me either, and the first couple of weeks after she told us about it, she didn't have nightmares, but now…she calls their names in the night, teary eyes and drenched in sweat, but no matter how much we try to help her she doesn't talk about it. She's just silent…"

He blinked, "oh, sorry Inoichi-san…I didn't mean to sound so frustrated, but we can't think straight of what to do about it…so please, can you do it?"

A thin smile formed his lips, "I don't usually come inside the minds of a child, I prefer to do it with criminals and other people… but okay," he saw the young father's pleading eyes, "I will do it."

He had never seen anybody smile so relieved before.

-:-:-

Inoichi looked up when he heard the weakest knock on the door. He grunted "come in" and the door opened.

Outside was three pair of heads.

"Ah, Naruto…Glad to see you come in time and haven't stayed with your sensei too much."

The young man laughed by his greeting, though his eyes didn't smile at all.

Hinata's quiet, wavering voice ended a pause that had occurred, "Inoichi-san, this i-is Tenchi."

Behind her father was a little girl with dark hair up in a bun, she shyly looked up at him and smiled a thin smile. She looked like she knew what was going to happen, she knew why she was here.

He needed to ask to make sure though.

Naruto nodded, "yes, she does. Is it okay that we are with her when you do it?"

"Not when I'm getting inside…, though you can support her by staying close to her. I guess she would like it."

"She won't feel pain in any way?"

"Not at all, Hinata-sama, just relax...I suppose she will be asleep?"

The parents nodded. "Okay, then Tenshi… Can you please lay down there?" he pointed to a sofa he had ordered when he got this request. Where he usually was when doing the justu wasn't the best place to show the Uzumaki-family…

When the said girl was laying down Inoichi fumbled with something by the sofa's side. A machine, the miniature version of the one he usually used, with plates of green strong metal was in his hands. He placed it on a table nearby.

Tsunade, who wordlessly came inside while he was busy taking it up, gave Tenshi a glass of water and a small pill. "Here, take this. It's a pill that makes you sleep for a little while. Don't worry, child; nothing will happen to you… there, what a good girl you are."

She took the now empty glass away, Tenshi was soundly asleep.

She directed her attention to the man preparing to do the jutsu. "Inoichi, you got exactly half an hour. Be done to then."

He nodded, got done with the necessary preparations, and made a number of hand signs. He mumbled a couple of words while he took a hand to the little girl's forehead.

-:-:-:-

_Chaos…_

Inoichi blinked, was all this in a little girl's head? Trees were cut into horrible halves; burnt brown grass tickled his nose and he had the urge to take a hand over it. The ground had large holes in many places; he had to be careful where he landed his steps.

The surroundings, though looking like a war-zone, were recognisable. He had crossed it thousands of times before. He was in a forest not far from the gates…

Thick dark smoke oozed up from the direction of the village, he went this way before halting. He got the feeling it weren't there she was, he turned around and walked away from the home of his. He simply _knew_ she weren't there.

Then he heard it, the soft sound of sobbing. He located it high up on a small mountain. He saw a cave-opening.

'She must be up there.'

With no further thought he put chakra to his feet and went up to it.

…

There were no light in the cave, not even a single fire. Inoichi pressed his eyes together, taking everything in that he saw thanks to the cave opening. Outside the day had begun to arise, a sun was slowly coming free from the clouds.

He took some steps inside, realizing first afterwards someone was there.

"Inoichi…Inoichi Yamanaka, is it really you?"

He was suddenly attacked by strong arms in what he guessed was hugs, he could see weak outlines of the (two?) persons touching him.

His heart made a jump when he realised who the voice belonged to. It has been decades since he last heard it; he had never believed he would hear it again.

"Minato…?"

"Good, you still remember me!"

He let go of him, but to his surprise someone was still hugging him. He felt the forms of a woman, ah… "Kushina?"

She giggled, "How's your wife, Inoichi?" she asked before letting go. Luckily no one else had passed his personal space.

"She's being very happy recently, our daughter, Ino, is getting married."

"She is? Congratulations!" She took him into a hug again.

"It's very nice to hear, Inoichi, but you didn't come here just to tell us this." Minato was smiling none the less.

"Yeah, how did you manage to get here? Don't tell me you're dead!" Kushina asked, looking him up and down as if it would explain it to her. Her eyebrows were up in a worried and sad frown.

"No-no, I'm not" he reassured her, "I used my clan's justu to get inside your granddaughter's head. Your son, Naruto, requested me to find out what his daughter was having nightmares about. He told me you were there, but I'm still very surprised."

He looked around the small cave; he didn't sense anyone else, no one except a little girl further into the cave.

As if seeing his glance, Minato said, "She's sleeping now. Ever since we first got into this nightmare she has slept. She has still nightmares, her body twists and turns in her sleep but nothing we do will wake her up."

"We thought that when she falls asleep in the dream, she would wake up and stop having nightmares…but it doesn't help…" Minato took a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders, stopping her body from trembling.

"Naruto told me she'd said that Jiraiya and Hizashi is here too…?"

The Fourth Hokage nodded, "yes, they're here as well. They are busy fighting the Ten-tails at the moment. Maybe the nightmares would stop if it dies?"

"So it's really there, huh?" Inoichi didn't like the thought very much. Beside him his two old friends nodded.

"We like it as much as you do," Kushina said, "how in the world did a little girl dream about something like that!?"

"Tsunade-sama told me that during a meeting she had with her parents, Hinata talked about an incident just some days before the nightmares began."

They looked at him curious, "after watching Naruto train, they went to the Memorial Stone. While they were there a masked man came, yelling that Naruto was a 'monster' many times before disappearing. They didn't know who it was."

"Anyone else that wants to hurt that unknown man?"

They jumped when they heard the voice right outside the cave; they saw it was Jiraiya and Hizashi who both looked extremely tired.

"Jiraiya-san!"

"Inoichi, that's you? Wow…it has been some years, huh?"

The blonde man barely nodded and then he got attacked by two big arms. He was sure the old sannin broke some of his ribs. Jiraiya luckily let go of him, and Inoichi saw the other man step inside the cave.

"I'm Hizashi Hyuuga," he said, "I don't think we have ever met."

"Maybe once or twice, I'm Inoichi Yamanaka."

Hiashi's twin-brother nodded as remembering, "I think I've heard your name before…"

A silence passed, "How did the fight go? Did you manage to harm him?"

The two men shook their head, "No, Minato, we didn't. He must have a sort of protection seal all around him. We hit him multiple times but…he didn't get a single scratch-"

"But he gave us plenty…" Jiraiya interrupted, lifting his arms and showing the three grownups thin fresh wounds and scars after claws.

"How did you get here, anyways?" he asked Inoichi, first now realising the man hadn't been here before, then a thought popped up in his mind, "Don't tell me you're dead!"

Inoichi shook his head, "I'm not. I used the secret jutsu of our clan to get here. Naruto requested my help in this case, and Tsunade-sama wanted me to use this jutsu."

"She's still the Hokage?" Jiraiya grinned when he nodded, "Wow, I had never believed she would keep it for so long, she _hates_ paperwork."

"She has thought of retire when Naruto has his family up and go; let us hope it doesn't take much time."

The others nodded.

Right then Tenshi made a sound; she moved her body in displeasure and made small cries in obvious denial. Every one of them shivered and went to her side.

"Inoichi, do you have any idea what to do about it?" Kushina asked, placing a hand atop of the little girl's forehead. It was warm and sweaty; it looked like she was having a fever.

"None that I can think about at the moment, this nightmare is very…dangerous for being inside an eight year old. She hasn't made any contact since she fell asleep?"

"None at all, though she has squeezed our hands if they were holding hers, or saying our names a few times in her sleep. But she hasn't opened her eyes, not a single time. Its like she's in a sort of coma."

"Hmm…" he said listening to the older Hyuuga, "it doesn't sound very good. Are you sure she isn't under a genjutsu?"

"I bet we've said 'release' more times than our age summed up together!" Kushina said, doing it for proving a point, "it just doesn't work. I'm worried."

"Luckily the Ten-tails hasn't found her." Minato said, trying to get the heavy atmosphere lighter, "We try to lure him closer to the village, as far away from her as possible. He is fooled, for now…"

"We must figure something up fast; Tsunade-sama said the pill she gave her only gives me half an hour."

"The half an hour pill, huh? She's used it on me some times, and I didn't remember a single thing afterwards. One time I were completely pants-less and my under-"

"Jiraiya!"

"Heheh, sorry about that…" He said to Hizashi, who had interrupted him, though he didn't sound very apologising.

The look Minato and Kushina gave him told Inoichi episodes like that have happened before.

"Jiraiya, act like a grownup. We got less than half an hour, come on guys!"

Every five of them soon had thoughtful expressions on their faces; some of them walked a bit in their thoughts while some of them remained quiet, still, as if one single thing could destroy their concentrations.

Inoichi gasped out in surprise when the hands of him glimmered. "Guys, I guess I have around five minutes left. Has someone of you thought out something?"

They shook their heads, everyone except the long dead Fourth Hokage. "Inoichi, can you freely go back and forth between here and there your body is?"

"Yes, but the person I do it to must be asleep or unconscious."

Silence, then "Take her with you."

The others blinked, "what, why?"

Instead of answering he lifted the girl up in his arms, "Take her with you when you leave," he said while making him take her in his arms.

"Do you think it will help?" Hizashi asked, where the blonde man shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not…let us give it a try, though."

"Let us hope so, this little girl needs to sleep without having nightmares." Kushina said, stroking Tenshi's hair one last time.

"Inoichi," the blue-eyed man looked up, "let's give this a shut. Please tell your wife I said 'hi' and congratulate your daughter with the wedding. The man is lucky."

He smiled and said he would.

Jiraiya, Hizashi and Minato said 'bye' to the little girl and Inoichi prepared for ending the justu.

"Tell Naruto we're proud of him!"

The Yamanaka said he would do it, "it was fun meeting you again."

He said some words and formed some hand signs, and the cave disappeared from his view.

-:-:-:-

"How did it go?"

He blinked; he was back at his office, kneeling by the sofa there the little girl was soundless still asleep. Tsunade stood by the side of him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know yet, I think it went well though."

He heard a relieved sigh, they must have been worried.

"What…what did you see?" Naruto couldn't keep the nerves from showing.

"I saw them, your mother and father, Jiraiya and your uncle, Hizashi. They were doing…fine I guess. They wanted you to know they were proud of you. All of you."

They smiled, Hinata with teary eyes.

"Mommy…daddy…"

Tenshi was awake, her parents was by her side within seconds. "Darling, are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so…" she let out a gasp, "I-I-I… I didn't dream anything!"

"You don't remember anything?" Naruto held the same happiness as her.

"I don't…I didn't! I don't remember anything; maybe the monster is gone now!"

"We sure hope so, don't we?" Tsunade said, smiling.

"Thank you, t-thank you so much, Inoichi-san."

"Yes, thank you so much. Let's pray the nightmares disappear…" Naruto lifted Tenshi up in his arms; she took her small hands securing around him.

The little family said their 'byes' and 'thanks' before walking out of the room. Now only he and Tsunade were left.

"I want a big report on my desk tomorrow morning." She said, turning to leave as well.

"Tsunade-sama, about the pill."

She stopped, looking at him with curious eyes, "yes, what about it?"

"Jiraiya-san told me about an incident with the pills, there you were involved." Inoichi took a deep breath, "he talked about waking up pants-less..."

The look of hers was priceless.

* * *

. . . What do you think Tsunade's face was? XD

Well, I have actually not a single clue if Minato knew Inoichi and so...but whatever...its FICTION. Don't think Kishimoto minds much...

Lol, anyway... Hoped you like it, and thank you _Nanashi WindCaller_ again for the idea!:D

I'm working on the last chapter... Hopefully done soon...:PXD

See you soon~!


	10. WOW

Yo! I have actually no idea if you are reading this or not...but weirdly enough I don't really care. Well, I hope you do though...:p

Are you ready for some InoX~? :3

When I asked you, a lot of chapters back, what pairings you wanted, I got Ino together with two people...Do you want to know who I chose in the end?

Read and (maybe) find out! XD

* * *

_W...O...W_

Steps got heard down the stairs, a person with shining blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair popped her head through the door that led to the living room, "Mom, I'm leaving now."

As in cue her father popped his head out from the kitchen-door, in the same way as her. "Please tell me you're not wearing that." he plead.

Ino raised her brow, "_please _tell me? I'm wearing this whether you like it or not, dad."

She did a pirouette to prove her point, making the plain black dress of hers move a bit more up her thigh. It suited her body perfectly, and she wore blue earrings and necklace to make it more than perfect. And with high-heeled black shoes she knew she looked good.

"Not in my house," he said making her roll her eyes, "Dad, I'm over twenty. Besides, I'm not actually living here. I just sleep here because some idiot managed to destroy every _fucking_ furniture and some of the walls in my apartment with an axe."

"I still can't believe you were together with him."

"I still can't believe you _still _think I'm a child!"

"Honey, let her go now. The party starts in less than an hour."

"Thanks mom, bye dad!"

Ino flew to the main-door, and she opened it just to see Sai's finger mere inches away from the doorbell.

He blinked, "Hi, Ino." He said before casually putting the hand down. The movement made her see he was wearing black pants and a nice, white shirt, making his pale skin not so pale anymore.

Now it was her turn to blink. "Hi, Sai."

The silence that passed was so 'loud' they could hear insects chirp somewhere.

"Um…why are you here?"

"I came here to be your date for tonight."

His answer was, as it always were, blunt. Ino made an 'oh' sound. Another silence passed.

"Ready to go?"

Ino opened her mouth to reply him, "you fucking bastard!"

Coming storming through the small gate forming the garden were none other than Kiba, his face was all red and his fist was raised to hit someone. His anger was directed to Sai and he would have hit him if it weren't for Ino stopping him.

"Kiba, what's wrong?"

"That fucking bastard," he growled, pointing an accusing finger at Sai, "he poisoned Akamaru's food!" It looked like he would hit him again, and yet again Ino stopped him with her hands.

"Kiba, calm down…tell me what happened."

"That bastard heard I was going to ask to be with you during the engagement-party, he wanted to be your date to so he made a beef by the ink of his and Akamaru ate it! He has a horrible stomach-ache thanks to you!"

Sai ducked a hit and Kiba's fist hit the doorbell.

"Honey, someone ringed!" Ino could hear her mother call from wherever she was, the daughter rolled her eyes yelling, "I've got it!" before slamming the door behind her. Now she tried to understand the situation. She had begun to breathe heavily she noticed and really hoped her cheeks weren't red.

She could see some blood come out from Kiba's fresh wounds.

"You idiot," she said while summoning chakra to heal them. Kiba remained quiet, sending a smug face towards the painter, who didn't look so happy.

"Now, Sai," Ino said, being done with the bruises, "…please tell me why you made Akamaru eat it."

"I want you to go out with me," he answered before adding, "beautiful."

The Yamanaka blushed, Kiba coughed loudly.

"You okay, dickie?" Sai asked, innocently…

"You little-!"

Just then her mother and father opened the door, seeing the strange sight of two young men with looks wanting to strangle each other while their daughter stood beside them, rose-cheeked and shaking her head.

"Ino…?" it sounded like they didn't really want to ask.

She jumped; Kiba and Sai broke apart their gaze within a breath.

"Y-yeah…?" She uncomfortably moved her legs a little, making the two friends of hers take further steps apart from each other, looking at her with worried glances.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I…I…" Ino looked up at the dark sky, wondering what to say, "I…I…"

"What are Kiba and Sai doing here?"

"Umm, they are…here because…"

"I'm here to be her date." Kiba and Sai both said at the same time, they glared at each other.

"Oh…" her mother and father looked at each other, to then point at each of the men, silently pointing out the person they wanted her to choose.

Ino inwardly groaned, "We're going now, bye!"

With no further said she took a good grip of each of the boys elbow, dragging them away from her quite, in her oppinion, annoying parents.

She had not a single clue which of the boys to choose; she liked one of them as much as she liked the other one. She had known Kiba the longest, being a child-hood friend of his since she was very little. He was not good giving compliments to anyone other than his dog, while Sai easily could call her 'beautiful' as he did earlier tonight. She hadn't known him as much as Kiba and she had troubles, sometimes, knowing what he felt. He was very good at hiding his emotions.

She really hoped the upcoming future would help her in to make a decision…

The three companions walked through the many streets, the blonde always between them keeping them at bay. No one said anything, the mind-reader knew whatever she did would end in them fighting.

Then they heard it.

"KIIIBA!"

It came from the opposite side of the village, far away from them.

"Dang it..." the owner of the name muttered, he had recognized the voice and after thinking for a bit Ino knew who it was to.

"...freaking sister..." he mumbled, confirming her thought.

"..." they waited for something to happen.

"KIIIIBAA!" it came out louder than before, making said man cringe of the height of it.

"WHAT!?" he screamed back.

"GET YOUR SHITTY ASS HOME, YOU DORK!"

"DON'T CALL ME A DORK, I'M GOING TO THE-"

"HANA, KIBA, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

". . .YES, hag..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Ooh, crap..." Ino didn't doubt his sister said the same. "KIBA, GET HERE IMMIDIATELY!"

"YEAH, DON'T LET ME FEEL THE WITCH'S WRATH ALL ALONE!"

"HANA INUZUKA!"

In the street on the total opposite direction, two young persons in their early twenties looked at the third. "...Kiba. I think you should leave and find out what it is about."

He sighed, not happy. "...fine. You should go ahead, I'll catch up with you easily." He glared at the guy, "..don't try something, you hear me? I'm keeping my _eyes_ on you..."

The Inuzuka stomped away. The man and woman began to walk.

Ino sensed someone staring at her, "what is it, Sai?"

He shook his head but still replied, "...and you _don't_ regret taking him with you?"

She blinked, "oh my, are you jealous?" she just couldn't believe it.

"...no..."

She raised her brow, "really?"

"..I'm not."

"Sai..?"

The painter thanked the night for hiding his cheeks new colors...

* * *

Hmm... I have to say I didn't originally plan this chapter to end this way. It was supposed to stop way before the last scene, but I wasn't happy with it and instead simply wrote more...

What do you think of the ending? Did you understand what Sai meant when he said "and you don't regret taking him with you?" ?

Is Kiba very OOC?

What about the chapter in general?

I will see you soon in the last chapter... O.0

Do you have any idea(s)/suggestion(s) for what to happen in it, in Naruto and Hinata's engagement-party? A sentence a character to say? For example: Sakura saying "biatch" to a certain someone... again, O.0

No more words needs to be said; XD


	11. A Night To Remember

The time has finally come...the ending for this fic! Ironically it was my very first story, if you look away from the many deleting that has occurred, and the last fic of mine (for the moment) to be marked complete...:p XD

Lets just say I'm very relieved and happy now.

I just have to say one thing; THANK YOU SO MUCH, SO DAMN MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWING! *tears in the eyes...*

Important notes;

*This chapter has a bit more swearing and some...pervy things...XD...

*When the story starts, in the first paragraph, some names would be listed with 'and' between them...(example; Temari and Shikamaru) This is because they are a couple (well, du-uh) but it could also mean, when other names is written, that they are related/live together as a family, (example; Teuchi and Ayame)...I just wanted you to know...*coughs*

And with no further things that needs to be said;

Read and enjoy~!

* * *

_A Night To Remember_

Hinata sighed tiredly when the last word was written down; she put the paper in the white envelope and used her tongue to glue the opening shut. Had she every one of them now? She read the names nicely written across the many letters; Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke, Shino, Ino, Lee, Sai, Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru, Lady Tsunade, Chouji, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru, Gai-sensei, Izumo, Kotetsu, her father, Hanabi… oh, she almost forgot! She looked under the pile of letters, finding the one she'd been looking for; Teuchi and Ayame. Yes, hopefully it was everyone. She had to ask Naruto to read over it before she sent it.

She rested her head lazily backwards, letting another sigh slip out of her before deciding it was time to get up and continue preparing for the upcoming event.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hinata~! I can see people!"

Said woman perked her head out from the little restroom, looking at her soon-to-be husband who pointed excitedly towards a mass of people walking towards the building they had rented to use for the celebration.

"O-ok... We're all ready for them…" _I hope…_

Naruto took a comforting arm around her, noticing her nerves. "Shh, it will be okay. Everything's all set and clear. We have all the chairs placed around the table, each one of them with a name-tag… food…" his voice drowned out, he licked his lips dreamily. Hinata had to giggle. He blinked, blushed slightly and scratched his head, "eh, sorry about that…" he coughed and continued where he was, "so relax, Hinata. We have thought of everything. Nothing will go wrong."

He planted a quick kiss on her lips, before returning his attention to the people coming.

"HELLO!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hinata, you look absolutely stunning!" A blue-eyed beauty cried out when seeing her.

"Oh, t-thank you, Ino…-" The soon-to-be bride barely managed to say before two strong arms gave her a hug.

"Hinata, you look more than that! You look absolutely breath-taking!"

"Oh…t-thank you, Sakura…"

When the pinkette finally let go, the three women looked another up and down, to then smile and give compliments of how the other ones looked. Soon Temari and Tenten came too.

"So…when will the marriage take place?"

"S-soon…" the blush made the four other women gasp, "when!?" they sang, trying to get information but Hinata secretly smiled and shook her head, knowing it would make them more curious.

She saw the back of her future husband; she sweetly apologized to her friends and walked to him, whispering something to his ear. He looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Hi, folks!" he said to everyone that had come, "thank you all for coming here to celebrate our engagement, place the presents down there please…" he said, noticing what they had in their arms, and pointed towards a big table, not far from where they were going to eat, "…Let us all have a great time together, so get your asses to the table already, I'm starving!"

His friends all laughed and rolled their eyes; everyone went to the table, sitting down where they saw their names written on a piece of paper.

When every guest was on their chairs, a couple of Hinata and Naruto clones came, each one of them balancing two big plates of delicious food. They graciously placed it on the table to each guest (the blonde's a little clumsy). They soundlessly bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto scratched his head of the many pair of questioning looks sent their way, "eh…we didn't have enough money to hire people…"

The guests all snickered and began to eat.

-:-:-:-:-

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?"

Ino blinked and ended her trail of thoughts, looking at the man opposite her, who happened to be Sai. To her right was Kiba, and to her left, Shikamaru. Opposite her teammate, who sat beside Sai, was Temari, beside her again was her brothers.

"Ino?"

She blinked again, a blush soon arising, "oh, I'm sorry, Sai. What did you ask again?" She hoped she didn't look as embarrassed as she felt.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, I just...thought." She didn't want to say that she had thought about marrying a certain person.

"About what?"

"That's enough Sai, she just don't want to tell you so leave her alone!"

"When did you become her guard, dog?"

"W_ha_t did you just call me?"

She mentally groaned. Kiba and Sai had been at each other's throats ever since she left her home, and no signs told her they would stop anytime soon.

'Oh, when did I become so stupid!?'

-:-:-:-

"Heh, look who is having fun," Anko said, poking Kakashi on the shoulder. The man looked up, seeing Kiba and Sai both standing calling each other names they hadn't believed could mean anything negative, and averted his eyes to the book again, not saying a thing.

Anko huffed, 'if he don't care of anything other than his bloody book, why did he ask me out!?'

Okay...that weren't exactly true. She had jumped at him one day, asking (threatening to burn down his 'Icha Icha Paradise'-collection if he said "no") if he wanted to ask her out to the party. But even though! She took a deep sip of the sake she had stolen from Tsunade, staring gloomily at one certain perv…

'Why didn't I ask Iruka instead…?'

-:-:-

"Izumo…"

"Yeah?"

"I have noticed something."

"What?"

"Something that I should have noticed before…"

"…What?"

"I feel absolutely embarrassed for not noticing it earlier!"

"W_ha_t, Kotetsu?"

"I think…I think…"

"WHAT!?"

"…I think…I think…" he took a deep breath, "I think…-Oh, dang it! I forgot…"

Face-palm.

-:-:-

Shikamaru placed his hands lazily over his head, trying to block out every type of sound his ears could hear.

Someone kicked his foot. He didn't need to look to understand who it was, Temari, his girlfriend.

"Straighten up," she sneered, embarrassed he assumed.

He made an effort, but didn't succeed. His body just slumbered more together on the table.

"Straighten up, you act like a child."

"Too troublesome…"

"What is? Straighten yourself up or act like a child?" He could easily detect her anger.

"Both…"

"Nara Shikamaru…" he counted slowly to ten; she would explode soon, very soon. "…If you don't get up _right now_ Gaara would use his sand to hide the clouds from your fr_ea_king view for the rest of your life."

Sometimes he wondered, 'why?'

-:-:-

"Sai…you are a creepy coward. Go out and show me you have a dick!"

"Why? So you can admire it? Wow, Kiba, I didn't know you played in the other team…"

What that taunted the said boy the most, was that Sai's voice was as monotone as ever.

"I'm not, you stupid dick!"

"At least I have o-"

"Both of you SHUT UP!"

Many pair of eyes looked in one direction, so shocked of the person that had talked. Even Sai showed emotions, and Kakashi held his attention on something else than his book.

One shy Hyuuga, not very comfortable with this many eyes directed on her, began to poke her fingers together.

"E-eh…I-I…"

A warm, strong hand separated her hands from each other; she looked up red-faced, seeing a clear set of blue eyes.

Her soon-to-be husband was smiling, white teeth shining bright. He bent his head down, offering her a quick kiss on the lips before whispering to her ear, "…Hinata…" hot breath tingled her hair, "…do you know how much I love you right now?"

When seeing her shy look, he whispered it, so low only she could hear it.

The same red as Gaara's hair was fluttering over her cheeks when he was finished. When they both looked up, everyone still was staring at her.

"Wow…" Sakura said, slowly. Agreed mumbles got heard around the table. She moved her eyes away from the shy heiress and said to two certain fighters. "Kiba and Sai…" she pointed a finger towards the dark-haired woman, still staring at them, "when cute Hinata over here raises her voice and says you two to shut up, then you should."

Now everyone had their attention to the two dark-haired men, the Hyuuga-heiress was indescribable relieved.

"Sai…any new thoughts about Hinata?"

"Why? So you can get Naruto for yourself?"

"Eww, why would I have that stupid moron?"

"HEY!"

None of them cared about the blonde man's interruption.

"Kiba, do you want me to answer you?"

The said boy realized what he meant, "go and get a freaking dick, Sai."

"Why? It's you that need it."

People groaned; they had begun again!

-:-:-:-

"Shizune!"

The said woman jumped, "y-yes, Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde woman showed her three empty bottles of saké, "can you explain to me why I only have three bottles?"

"Because…you only have three bottles?" it came out more than a question, her boss was yet again terrifying her.

"WRONG!"

Every guest jumped, her voice soon became as usual, "that's not it."

"Then why…? You only had three bottles-"

"WRONG!"

"Tsunade-sama, keep your voice down."

"Then don't suggest something that STU-pid."

"Okay," a sigh slipped out of her and Shizune wondered why she hadn't stayed home with Tonton.

"I didn't have three bottles with me."

Her assistant frowned, "but you only-…oh, you smuggled one, didn't you?"

"Yup," a goofy drunk grin formed her lips, "no 'you can only have three bottles with you, Tsunade-sama' can stop me."

Shizune rolled her eyes; she should have expected it from the start.

"But as you can see, one bottle is missing, it's only three here…" Tsunade explained, slowly, as her assistant didn't get it.

"I can s_e_e that." The brunette stated coldly, "where is it?"

"I don't know but when I figure out who's stolen it that person would be _found_, _arrested_, _tortured_, _deadly damaged _and KILLED!"

"Tsunade-sama, keep your voice down!"

None of them noticed a woman only some chairs away getting as pale as white, shrinking so low that the only thing they were able to see over the table was a few hair-strains.

-:-:-

Sasuke thought one thing when looking at the happenings in front of him; Sai and Kiba screaming assaults at each other right above one another. For some reason they both stood on either side of Ino, who looked like she would start crying and kill them at the same time.

Rock Lee, idiot number two, talking (shouting) to whoever looking his way, and Neji…banging his head on the table whenever someone's voice came an octave too loud.

But the reason why Sasuke thought this thing the most was to his right, barely an arm's length away from him. Sakura Haruno. The pink-haired woman that he knew from day One would be his doom.

She was currently muttering something to him, from what he bothered to hear it sounded like: "Naruto that dork, what did he say to her? Look at Hinata, her face is still red! Oh, when I figure it out, that baka is so going to feel my knuckles to his pretty, soon bloodied face…"

Sasuke sighed, noticing how the green eyes of hers became shinier as more threats she said, and soon get a nearly unbelievable, abnormal shade. Her cheeks had just a shade lighter than her hair and she didn't seem to note his eyes on her, too busy mumbling their blonde-haired teammate's soon cause of death.

Sasuke Uchiha noticed how her chest rose and fell how more angry she got, and her hands clench and re-clench time after times.

He had no idea why he suddenly felt this sudden interest in the previous annoying fan-girl of his. Who was he to lie? She _still _was annoying, and he suspected, a crazy fan-girl.

He sighed again, hearing a glass shatter somewhere.

'…why did my name get placed _here_?'

-:-:-

"Kotetsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Isumo?"

"Yeah?"

They looked at the masked man. He was, of what they saw, smiling under his mask, not taking his eyes of the beloved book of his.

"What, Kakashi?" they asked in unison.

"I can't believe you haven't found someone yet." He said, straight to the point. Damn, that stung…

"You haven't either!" Kotetsu said, the only one of them 'brave' enough to show how upset he became.

"I have," he stated waving the book, still not taking his eyes of the words written in it.

The two other men sighed.

"But that's not what I wonder the most."

They didn't really want to know.

"How come, and sorry if I'm rude," Isumo rolled his eyes of that, "…but how come you are invited to the party? You don't exactly know much about either of them."

The silence, if they looked away from the accusations of two love-struck young men, was used to contemplate of what the masked man just said.

"…heh, you're right…"

-:-:-

Shino was a quiet man, a very, _very_ quiet man. He was and he was always going to be it. But still. . ., no, he didn't want to admit it.

He sat with Kiba to his left and Hanabi to the right, with his teammate's father beside her again. He couldn't really complain, okay, scratch that. He had all the rights to complain.

His left ear was critically damaged thanks to the one and only Kiba Inuzuka, but his right ear wasn't much to brag about. For the lovely and sweet Hanabi Hyuuga was having a loud argue to an as much loud Naruto Uzumaki, her future brother-in-law.

He didn't know the reason, but he could guess without much trouble. Hinata Hyuuga, her sister and his shy teammate. Who desperately was begging them to stop before they begun fighting using their fists. Even a child knew it would lead out to that...

He saw Lee excitedly talking with Neji about Ayame, who he had as a date for tonight, said girl was obviously staring at a book-reading copy-ninja with a…_specia__l _look in her eyes.

Neji had his teeth clenched tightly together, a big bruise forming on his forehead while he tried to pray Tenten's hands away from his head. It looked like she didn't want him to bang his head to the table. _He_ wanted it though.

And in the middle of it all; Sasuke Uchiha was staring at Sakura like a love-sick puppy. Though, neither he nor she knew it just yet.

Sometimes, simply sometimes, as in a time like this, Shino wished for something…but he would never admit it out loud.

**-:-:-:-:-**

Voices came and interrupted each other, one louder than the previous one, making the few guests not participation in any form cringe and block their sore ears.

What in the world happened? It had started with a peaceful engagement party between happy families and friends but it soon transformed into a mixture of fury, accusing fingers and words not found in the most ordinary dictionary.

No one knew how to stop it and it looked like the silent listeners had lost all signs of hope. They were gloomily staring at the table or trying to ignore the louder ones as good as they could. They found out it was quite the task.

"Seriously, next time I see Naruto his face is going to be red, white and-"

"Ino will never go on a date with you, just give up."

"Ayame-chan is a youthful, young-"

"Get your lazy head off the table, Nara!"

"Where's my sake!?"

"N-Naruto, Hanabi…s-stop fighting!"

"Iruka, do not move an inch…hide me!"

"Lee…Shut…The fuck...UP!"

"Don't want to…troublesome woman…zzzz."

"What in the world did you say to my sister!?"

"He-hey, Gaara!"

The Kazekage looked at Kankuro with calm, bored eyes.

"Funny engagement, huh?"

He only raised his brow-oh wait, he didn't have one…

A glass crashed somewhere. It was Ino, apparently, who had destroyed it to make the two lover-boys shut the hell up. It didn't work so she threw another one. "…Do you think normal Konoha chicks are as feisty as them?"

Gaara's expression was the same as always.

"…Heh, do you think they are better in bed?" his brother wriggled his brows. 'Strange…he has but not me.' In the inside Gaara sulked. His brother must have noticed it.

"Don't feel bad. Women always go weak in the knees for the cool, elite type.*" He comforted and patted his brother's head as like he patted a dog, he then asked his previous question, "Do you think Konoha women are good in bed?"

Gaara blinked but show no other reaction.

"Move your hand or I will crush it."

He immediately did it, hearing how sincere he was.

"And Kankuro, by the way" Gaara made a face, "…you're a perv."

He grinned, "Never said I wasn't!"

**-:-:-:-**

Fingernails dug into flesh.

"Ou-ou-ou-ouch! Hanabi, I give up. Let go of me!"

Tears threatened to fall, how in the world was it possible to have so long nails!?

"…seriously? The one who fought Pein, the one who fought the emo brat over there looses by some NAILS?"

"Very sharp nails, I must say. How is it possi-ow! Let go of me, dammit!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "idiot…"

She let go of him and crossed her arms, "what did you say to Hinata?"

His cheeks weren't red by pain anymore. "W-well…" he scratched his head, "it was something…"

"What?" she pressed, demanding, "I want to know."

He sighed, "Well, since you really want to know…I told her how much I loved her…"

She raised her brow, "then why was she so flushed…?"

Naruto began to cough, loudly. He nearly tripped, hands on his chest and chair to steady him from falling.

"Why, Naruto?" she became annoyed. She really wanted to know!

"W-well…she was not s-suspecting," he coughed again, "what I said…"

His cheeks reminded her of wine.

She sighed. "Idiot…" She got the feeling she shouldn't press anymore, Hinata had just become more flushed when listening to them.

Naruto breathed out loudly in relief when his soon to be sister-in-law let it go; apparently she hadn't understood the innuendo lying beneath his words.

He turned his attention to his fiancé and was about to open his mouth when the high-pitched noise of glass chattering stopped him, "what the..?"

When he fixed his eyes on the matter he blinked. Everywhere on the table was chaos. Broken glass, broken chairs, small pieces of clothing and was that…blood!?

Each and every guest was either verbally (and psychically) fighting each other or hiding/don't doing anything.

Naruto knew an engagement-party shouldn't happen like this. And as a future Hokage and husband, it was his duty to stop it.

"Hey, everybody!" he yelled, but to deaf ears. No one reacted, except his soon-to-be wife who jumped by his high tone.

"Hey, listen!"

No one did.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

All the eyes were directed towards him. "Thank you…" he let out relieved, "now shut up and look what you all have done to the party!"

Mixes of gasps and 'wow!', 'damn' and 'fuck' got heard and Naruto both rolled his eyes and blamed himself for not stopping it sooner.

Wordlessly the guests began cleaning it up, well, all that was possible to. Ino apologized for the broken glass and quickly said she would by new ones and Kiba and Sai apologized for the chairs and blood.

And soon the table wasn't too bad-looking. The people that could sit down did it while the others waited for their new chairs that Yamato was making.

Then everyone looked at each other – except Kakashi that was busy reading the orange-covered book of his – wondering what to say or do. An awkward silent came.

Hinata lightly tugged her soon-to-be husband's arm, wanting him to end the uneasiness that had occurred.

He coughed, getting everyone's attention though Kakashi still read his book. Naruto rolled his eyes though didn't comment. "Thank you for celebrating this engagement with us. We, me and Hinata, hope you all come to the wedding as well."

"Have you decided the wedding-day?" Sakura asked excitement in her eyes.

The couple nodded, though blushing.

"When?"

They didn't answer.

"When?" Hiashi asked now, the first time for the night.

"…" Naruto's voice was so low nobody heard it.

"When, d_ob_e?" Sasuke questioned, sensing something bad by just looking at the couple.

"Tomorrow, "he took a deep breath, "…we're getting married tomorrow…"

"_WHAT!?_"

The table cracked when Neji smashed his head towards it.

A glass shattered when Ino dropped it.

A pile of sweat ruined Kankuro's make-up.

Lady Tsunade's chair parted into pieces.

Shikamaru jumped when Temari hit the table with her fists.

Hiashi showed emotions.

Kiba bit his tongue.

Lee, Gai and Teuchi got tears in their eyes.

Some of Shino's beetles fainted.

Gaara got some of his sand in his mouth and coughed.

Kakashi continued reading.

"T-t-t-tomorrow!?" Shizune cried, helping a now sober Tsunade up from the floor.

"Isn't it a bit…q_uic_k?" Kurenai asked, ending her inner thoughts of hitting the both of them in the head.

"You know it's normal to have the engagement a _while _before the wedding, right?" Sakura asked skeptically.

The couple looked at each other. Naruto shrugged and Hinata blushed.

"W_h_y?"

"We simply wanted to…" the couple was now rosy-cheeked, both of them.

"Don't tell me you made her pregnant!" Kiba and Neji growled at the same time.

Hanabi fainted, and Hiashi sent daggers at his soon to-be son-in-law.

"Wha-! No-no-no, it's not something like that!" Naruto quickly reassured them, his red cheeks making a great contrast to his blonde hair.

But not many believed him and small murmurs occurred around the table, buzzing like a group of bees.

Hinata and Naruto grew more panicked as louder the doubts became, looking at each other as if trying to telepathically figure out what to do.

And then, in the midst of it all, Ayame giggled and said, with a voice so high everyone heard her, "I wonder what Kakashi's face looks like…"

It was like a tornado had come and silenced their possibility to speak; every thirty or so guests didn't say anything. If they were shocked before they sure as hell were now.

Every one of them had their eyes directed on the copy-ninja who, after a minute or so, took his eyes away from his precious book, and looked at each of them. His eyes didn't betray any emotion, opposite Naruto who he looked last at.

The blonde man begged him to do it, partly because of his desperate need to get the conversation away from the pregnancy-subject but also because he was, well, curious! And all this could the infamous Jonin read.

He sighed and slowly, carefully put the book on the table, and put his hands on the hem of the mask.

He muttered, "I will call this a bad type of peer pressure…"

When the mask was of, all possible form for hell broke loose.

* * *

XD Quite a 'wtf'-moment, right? XD

*"Don't feel bad. Women always goes weak in the knees for the cool, elite type" is something Kankuro says to Naruto...I thought it suited quite good in there, don't you? XD

Hope you liked this chapter, and this fic, and I hope to see you again in another fic of mine. ^^

I know this fic has a bit grammatic issues and so... This will be corrected! :D

In a (hopefullly) short time all my stories will be re-read and fixed for things I haven't seen before...I don't have a beta-reader you see... and I will probaby start to write in August or something...:3

Bye~!:D


End file.
